Casualidad
by Sutcliff Grandchester
Summary: Tres Candis! y un Terry... Adaptación del libro "Casualidad" de J. McGuire; los personajes son de la serie Candy Candy de Kyōko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi. Adaptación sin fines de lucro solamente entretenimiento
1. Chapter 1

Este relato juvenil que cuenta la historia de Candice Ardley, una de las tres Candices en la pequeña clase de último año del colegio rural Blackwell, quien no sólo comparte el primer nombre, sino también su cumpleaños. Candice Ardley, criada por una madre soltera negligente, es reservada y admira a Terrence Granchester desde lejos. Las otras Candices, Candice M. y Candice L. son las consentidas de la comunidad: hijas de dos de las familias más ricas de la ciudad, mejores amigas, porristas, y son todo lo que Candice Ardley no es -y nunca la dejan olvidarlo. Candice M. incluso ha reclamado a Terrence desde el octavo grado.

Terrence es un atleta estrella muy querido, y el hijo de dos prominentes abogados. Lucha a diario con las presiones de vivir con el nombre de su familia y secretamente empatiza con el sentimiento de Candice de que ella pertenece a otro lugar; a una vida diferente. No es hasta que comienza a escaparse por las noches con Candice que gana el coraje de desafiar las expectativas y reconocer sus sentimientos... por ambos, su futuro y por ella.

Pero cuando una sorprendente tragedia sacude a la pequeña ciudad, la vida de Candice se pone de cabeza de la mejor manera posible. Pero cuando la verdad es revelada y todo lo que Candice quería cae sobre su regazo, la vida se vuelve más complicada.


	2. 1

**—****Ve a casa. Apaga las luces. Y suicídate.**

Candice Susana Marlow me fruncía el ceño, odio puro en sus hermosos ojos color miel. Ella encabezaba a un grupo de nueve porristas en el otro lado de la pequeña y rectangular ventana. Pero el vidrio no era la única cosa que nos separaba.

Nueve pares de ojos bailaron entre ellas y yo en mi delantal negro manchado con leche achocolatada y dulce de leche. Disfrutaban del espectáculo, pero ninguna de ellas me miraba directamente.

Candice Elisa Legan, la mejor amiga de Candice Marlow y la co-capitana del escuadrón de porristas, sostenía el helado de banana que acababa de hacer para ella con venganza en sus ojos. Estaba tan hermosamente arreglada como su mejor amiga, pero en lugar de largo, sedoso cabello pelirrojo como su amiga, ella tenía un largo, sedoso cabello castaño. **—Dije con cubierta de nueces. Tienes una simple tarea: poner el helado en un recipiente, copa o cono, y mezclar los ingredientes. Si no puedes realizar un trabajo de salario mínimo en Dairy Queen a los diecisiete, ¿cómo esperas funcionar en tu vida de adulto? Deberías renunciar ahora, Candice. Morir con dignidad.**

Candice Legan no se refería a su mejor amiga. Me hablaba a mí. Candice Ardley, la tercera Candice en nuestra clase de último año. No fueron siempre mis enemigas. En el jardín de infancia y primer grado, intentamos pasar cada momento despiertas juntas: nuestros maestros y padres nos colocaron apodos para evitar la confusión. Candice Marlow era conocida como Susy. Candice Legan era Ely. Mi nombre fue simple: Ardley. Las tres no sólo compartíamos el mismo nombre, sino también el mismo cumpleaños: Primero de Mayo. Se iban a casa con sus padres quienes eran miembros del club de campo y eventualmente serían los jefes de los masones y asociación de padres de familia, y yo iba a casa con mi madre, quien tenía apenas treinta y dos años y no tenía a nadie que la ayudara, ni siquiera mi padre.

Nuestra amistad cambió dramáticamente en quinto grado, cuando por razones de las cuales todavía no estoy segura, me convertí en el blanco favorito de las Candices. Ahora, en nuestro último año de la escuela secundaria, por sobre todas las cosas traté de evitarlas, pero amaban visitarme en el Dairy Queen, donde trabajaba.

Empujé la ventana corrediza y saqué mi mano a través de ella. —**Lo siento. Dámelo y lo haré de nuevo.**

Dory me chocó a un lado con su cadera, quitó la copa de la mano de Ely, sacó el gran trozo de helado de café con trozos de maní y lo arrojó a la basura. Colocó una media docena de nueces, y se la devolvió. **—No voy a perder toda una taza de helado porque tu mami no te enseñó cómo lidiar con la decepción. Lárgate de aquí —**dijo, señalando con la cabeza hacia un lado.

**—****Dejaré que mi ****_mami _****sepa cómo te sientes acerca de su crianza, ****_Dorothie_****. —** escupió Ely las palabras, asegurándose de llamar a Dory por su nombre de pila, el nombre que ella detestaba—. **Estoy segura que tu cría te hace una experta.**

Dory sonrió cortésmente. **—Ese término es para los perros, Legan. Nadie más que tu madre llama a sus hijos así.**

Las Candices fulminaron a Dory, y luego las diez chicas se alejaron como una sola unidad.

**—****Lo siento —**le dije, mirando a las porristas felizmente trotando al cruzar la calle, energizadas por su confrontación.

Dory frunció el ceño y posó su mano sobre la curva de su cadera. **—¿Por qué te disculpas? Te lo he dicho cientos de veces, pero voy a decirlo otra vez. Deja de ignorar lo que hacen esas arpías. Eso sólo las hace peores. Ignorar no funciona con abusadoras como ellas. Créeme, lo sé.**

**—****Sólo tres meses más —**dije, lavando la pegajosa leche y azúcar de mis manos.

Dory suspiró y miró al techo con un resoplido. **—Recuerdo la graduación. Una de las mejores noches de mi vida. Toda esa libertad esperando ser experimentada. Todo estaba delante de mí: verano, universidad, tener veintiuno**. —La mirada soñadora en sus ojos se desvaneció, y limpió el mostrador**—. Una noche con Shane fue suficiente para hacerla desaparecer. Siete años más tarde, estoy en el mismo trabajo que tuve en la escuela secundaria**. —Sacudió la cabeza y se rió una vez, frotando el terco trozo de chocolate seco del mostrador**—Sin embargo, no cambiaría a mis bebés por nada en el mundo.**

Una de las esquinas de mi boca se levantó mientras veía a Dory reflexionar sobre las decisiones que la mantenían en el Dairy Queen. Contaba con ser afortunada al tener un trabajo. La petrolera se había movido, y todos los puestos de trabajo bien pagados se fueron con ella, por lo que un cheque de Dairy Queen era tan bueno como cualquier cosa en nuestro pueblo en apuros.

Sonó el teléfono, y Dory lo contestó. **—No, Keaton, no puedes comerte la mantequilla de maní del frasco. Porque yo lo digo. Si estás hambriento, entonces come una banana. ¡Entonces, no estás hambriento! Dije que no, y eso es todo. Pon a Nana en el teléfono. Hola, mamá. Todo bien. Lo mismo de siempre. ¿Y tú? Bueno. No, Kendra tiene danza a las seis. Kyle tiene beisbol a las siete.** —Sonrió**—Muy bien. Yo también te quiero. Hasta luego.**

Colgó y se volvió hacia mí, mirando la extraña expresión de mi cara.

**—****¿Has perdido uno**? —le pregunté.

Dory se rió entre dientes. **—No. El bebé está dormido, gracias al Señor.** Limpió los mostradores de nuevo, y yo limpié el desastre de hacer el helado de banana de Ely. Nuestro Dairy Queen se encontraba en uno de los edificios más pequeños y más antiguos de Blackwell, un pequeño punto en el mapa de Oklahoma. Los propietarios, Cecil y Patty, estaban más que felices de dejar que forasteros se detuvieran a tomar fotos de su único edificio con estilo de los años cincuenta. Los clientes pueden pedir en una de las dos ventanas corredizas en la parte delantera, o en la ventanilla de auto servicio del lado sur. Apenas había espacio para moverse, y a menudo nos chocábamos cuando teníamos una avalancha de clientes después de los juegos de béisbol o durante la semana de feria. Un solitario banco con sombra fue colocado a un costado del edificio para los clientes que querían quedarse a comer sus conos de helado o perros calientes, pero estaba generalmente vacío.

**—****¡Oh, qué bien! La práctica ha terminado** —dijo Dory, observando los distintos automóviles y camionetas que pertenecían al equipo de béisbol regresar a sus lugares en el estacionamiento de grava en la calle. Varios de ellos entraron en el DQ y se estacionaron, una docena de chicos sudorosos saltaron y caminaron por el asfalto a mi ventana. Dory abrió la suya, y dos líneas se formaron.

Terrence Granchester tuvo que inclinarse hacia mí para mirarme, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos a través de sus mechones castaños de cabello, todavía húmedo por la transpiración. Su camiseta gris oscura decía Blackwell Maroons. Las letras marrón desgastadas por las numerosas lavadas durante su ya cuarto año de fútbol de alta escuela, el baloncesto y el béisbol. Su padre era un atleta en la escuela secundaria de Blackwell, también, y su madre y hermana mayor Whitney fueron ambas capitanas de porristas. Whitney estaba ahora en su segundo año de universidad en la Universidad de Duke, yendo por su título en leyes, y rara vez venía a casa. No la conozco bien, pero tenía hermosos ojos, amables, justo como Terrence.

**—****Cualquier cosa, Candice. Todo está bueno** —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

**—****¿Acabas de decir que ella estaba buena, Terry?** —reprendió Neil Beck**—.**

**¿Cómo lo sabes? No sabía que has estado por los barrios bajos.**

Los otros chicos se rieron e hicieron ruidos estúpidos.

Las mejillas de Terrence ya estaban rojas de la práctica, haciéndolas ver como si alguien les hubiera dado una pincelada de pintura roja y palmeándolas... dos veces. Se volvieron dos tonos más oscuros. El sonrojo de sus mejillas contra sus ojos azules los hizo ver aún más brillantes. Había estado tratando de no mirar sus ojos desde la escuela primaria, y desde que Susy puso sus ojos sobre él en el octavo grado, yo lo he intentado aún más fuerte.

**—****Ignóralos, Candice. Son unos idiotas.** —Se atragantó un poco cuando habló, luego se giró a toser en el hueco de su codo.

Le hice un simple cono de fresa, extra alto, porque sabía que era su favorito, tomé su dinero, y lo vi dejar caer su cambio en mi tarro plástico de propina.

**—****Gracias** —dijo, tomando un gran bocado de la parte superior, mientras caminaba de regreso a su camioneta.

Los otros chicos no eran tan amables, y la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera me miraban a los ojos. Sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a eso. Crecer con una madre que había visto el interior de una celda de la cárcel más de una vez, los otros padres no eran tímidos acerca de mantener a sus hijos de ser corrompidos por la hija de Gina Ardley. Aunque mi madre no siempre estuvo tan jodida. Fue la reina del baile de bienvenida de Blackwell en 1995. Lo sabía sólo porque la investigué entre las fotos. Ella era hermosa, con su flequillo rubio a un lado y sus rellenas, saludables mejillas elevando sus grandes ojos marrones hasta estar entrecerrados. Como Dory, Gina fue una joven embarazada. A diferencia de Dory, dejó que el resentimiento de cambiar sus sueños por un bebé no planeado la consumiera, se volvió hacia el alcohol. Y marihuana. Y mientras los años pasaban ella añadían decepciones a la creciente pila, cualquier droga era lo suficientemente buena si le ayudaba a olvidar lo que podría haber sido. No me hubiera importado tanto si eso la hacía adormecer su ira, pero casi todas las noches cuando le añadía alcohol a su sistema su ira solo empeoraba.

Cada noche, cuando Dory apagaba las luces y decía su frase favorita, yo me estremecía, sabiendo que era hora de ir a casa de Gina.

**—****¡Adiós, perritas!**

**—****No te olvides que tengo una reunión de clase mañana después de la escuela, así que llegaré un poco tarde.**

**—****Lo recuerdo —**dijo, agarrando su bolso y las llaves. Abrió la puerta para mí—.** ¿Te llevo?**

Negué con la cabeza. Cada noche, me lo preguntaba, y cada noche decía que no, lo cual es la razón de que siempre lo preguntará. Yo vivía sólo cinco cuadras detrás del DQ de todos modos, y el primer día de la primavera estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Las suelas de mis zapatos crujieron contra la grava suelta junto a la acera mientras caminaba por la calle oscura. Sólo las áreas al azar alrededor de la ciudad tenían aceras, y el camino más corto para mi casa no era una de ellas. Unos cuantos autos pasaban por allí, pero estaba sobrecargada de tranquilidad las noches de los jueves. No hay tráfico de la iglesia, no hay tráfico por los juegos. Los jueves eran mis noches favoritas para caminar a casa.

Subí los escalones de cemento del pórtico y la puerta mosquitera se quejó cuando abrió. Podía escuchar la música de Gina desde el otro lado de la puerta, y vacilé el tiempo suficiente para mentalizarme por lo que me esperaba en el otro lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió y vi que la sala estaba vacía, corrí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

La música provenía de su habitación, en el pasillo de la mía. Podía oler la hierba tan pronto como entré, así que probablemente estaba fumando y se relajaría en su cama, lo cual siempre era preferible a una rabiosa borracha.

Los nudos de mi delantal se desataron fácilmente, quité el resto de mi ropa y la arrojé en un cesto lleno. Casi todas las noches estaba demasiado cansada para lavar la ropa, por lo que se acumulaban hasta que fuera a la lavandería a unas pocas cuadras al sur de Dairy Queen. Estar sola en Suds &amp; Duds era espeluznante por la noche, así que prefería esperar hasta la tarde del sábado. Gina estaba despierta para ese entonces, y era una buena excusa para salir de la casa antes de

ir al trabajo.

Me deslicé en una camiseta súper grande y descolorida que decía Oakland Raiders. Había asumido que era de mi papá, pero no estaba segura. Podría haber

sido una de las piezas al azar que Gina recogía en la tienda de segunda mano. Pero por alguna razón, me gustaba pensar que era de él, quienquiera que fuese, y usarla hacia que el palacio infestado de cucarachas donde vivíamos se sintiera un poco más como en casa. Me senté en la alfombra verde en mi dormitorio. Alguna vez fue algo afelpada, pero se había convertido en un enmarañado con el pasar de los años y parecía más a la piel de un animal muy feo. Tenía una página de Algebra II por terminar; luego me arrastré por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de baño para lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes con las letras amortiguadas de Soul Asylum. Gina estaba sin duda drogada. "Runaway Train" era su canción cuando se ganaba una bolsa de marihuana.

De vuelta en mi habitación, me senté en el borde de mi cama y vi mi reflejo en el espejo encima de la cómoda. Eran de la tienda de segunda mano, como todo en nuestra casa. El espejo se tambaleaba cuando alguien caminaba a través de mi piso, y la mayoría de los cajones de la cómoda no abrían bien, pero completaban su función, y eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Me peiné el cabello rubio oscuro de mi cara hasta que el cepillo pudiera pasar por cada hebra alisándolo, luego lo recogí en un moño alto.

Los viejos resortes de mi cama se quejaron cuando me metí en ella. El ventilador de techo se balanceaba mientras giraba lentamente, arrullándome para dormir mientras cualquier canción que Gina estaba escuchando, zumbara a través de las paredes. Tomé una respiración profunda. Mañana sería un largo día. La reunión de la clase era obligatoria, y temía ir. Generalmente evitaba las funciones escolares, sólo para salvarme a mí misma la humillación sufrida a manos de las otras Candices.

La escuela media me enseñó que cualquier intento de socializar no valía las inevitables bromas y en ocasiones la intimidación que seguía. A veces, los maestros intervenían, pero la mayoría de ellos no. Las Candices, junto con Neil Beck y algunos de sus amigos, se deleitaban por sólo una cosa más que burlarse de mí, hacerme llorar. Que siempre parecía ser el objetivo, y cuanto más me resistía, más duro lo intentaban. Así que durante los últimos cuatro años me encerré en la escuela, el trabajo y en mí misma. Había ganado una beca, y entre eso y subvenciones, iba a largarme de Blackwell, lejos de las Candices, Neil y Gina.

Estiré la mano y tiré de la cuerda de la lámpara. Como Ely realmente quería que yo hiciera, yo no apagaría la luz y me mataría. Iba a descansar, guardar mis fuerzas para otro día agotador. Mañana me traería un día más cerca de la libertad que Dory soñó.

* * *

Hola chicas, después de leer mucho y encontrar esta bella página, me animé a compartir con ustedes esta bella adaptación, espero que les guste...

Sutcliff ;)


	3. 2

2

Treinta minutos antes de que sonara la primera campana, ajusté mi mochila y emprendí mi caminata por la mañana. Blackwell High School estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia, por lo que a menos que algo húmedo cayera del cielo, el paseo realmente no era tan malo. Eran estos momentos de tranquilidad entre Gina y la escuela que más saboreaba, pero no los echaría de menos. No me extrañaría nada de Blackwell, a excepción de Dory, sus mocosos y tal vez los ojos azules de Terrence.

El campus de la Universidad Estatal de Oklahoma estaba a poco menos de una hora de distancia en coche, en Stillwater. El campus era lo suficientemente pequeño para no necesitar un coche y el sistema de tránsito me llevaría a cualquier otro lugar al que tuviese que ir cerca. Pero debía encontrar el camino a UEO. La carta de aceptación llegó por correo un par de semanas antes, y lo celebré sola, saltando arriba y abajo en la cocina. Gina no lo sabía. Ni siquiera le había dicho a Dory. No quería arruinarlo.

A media cuadra antes de llegar a la escuela, el cielo se abrió y una fría lluvia de primavera cayó. Mi paso estalló en una carrera. No quería que mis zapatos chapotearan y llamaran la atención más de lo que ya lo haría mi pelo empapado.

Una vez dentro, me dirigí directamente al baño. Estaba al lado de la oficina, por lo que los profesores eran más propensos a estar ahí. Efectivamente, la señora Ponny estaba secando sus manos debajo de la secadora automática.

Ella me saludó con una sonrisa, pero una vez que notó que estaba empapada, su expresión cambió. **—¡Oh, Candice! **—Tiró de las toallas de papel del soporte y me las entregó**—. ¿No sabías que iba a llover hoy?**

Negué con la cabeza. **—Tuve un presentimiento. Esperaba poder llegar hasta aquí antes de que empezara.**

Me ayudó a deslizar mi mochila al suelo y cogió mi chaqueta, sosteniéndola bajo el secador eléctrico –**Te he dado mi número docena de veces. ¿Por qué no me llamaste?**

Me encogí de hombros.** —Me gusta caminar.**

Ella frunció el ceño. **—La próxima vez que el hombre del tiempo anuncie precipitación antes de la escuela, estaré estacionada frente a tu casa.**

**—****Por favor, no** —le dije—. **Vas a avergonzar a Gina. No le gustará**.

**—****No me importa.**

Apreté el botón de plata y me incliné por debajo de la secadora. **—Sólo tengo un par de meses más. No vale la pena.**

La señora Ponny negó con la cabeza, con los ojos azules brillantes pesados con tristeza. —**No he hecho lo suficiente por ti, ¿verdad?**

—**Has hecho un montón. Nos vemos en clase**. —La dejé sola en el cuarto de

baño.

La señora Ponny se preocupaba por sus alumnos, y ella me preguntó muchas

veces si todo estaba bien en casa. Tenía que ser muy frustrante estar en su posición. Gina tenía mal genio y era una borracha malvada, pero el DSH había llamado un par de veces antes y nunca pudo encontrar una razón suficiente para salvarme. La señora Ponny siempre parecía estar de buen humor el día después de que DSH hacía una visita sorpresa a mi casa. Se me había ocurrido que ella podría ser quien reportaba a Gina, pero nunca le pregunté. No importaba, y nadie debería tener que responder por tratar de proteger a alguien.

El primer período era la clase de Biología Avanzada con la Sra. Merit, y la compartía con Neil Beck. Cuatro estudiantes se sentaron en los asientos asignados en torno a cinco mesas redondas con encimeras negras, talladas con iniciales y signos de más o corazones, la abreviatura "Sr." seguido por todos los años desde 1973, y las imágenes inapropiadas.

Me senté en la mesa del centro y vi a los otros estudiantes entrando. Neil y su amigo Brendan entraron corriendo un poco antes de que sonara la campana, deslizándose en sus asientos con sonrisas arrogantes en sus rostros. Los dos estaban en la mesa de la esquina. Neil había intercambiado lugares con Andrew a principios de año para poder estar frente a mí y articular cosas como _ramera _o _perra_. Algunas veces lo decía en voz alta, pero la Sra. Merit no era una de los profesores que les importa si yo era intimidada.

Una vez que el pitido estridente de la campana terminó, la Sra. Merit les ofreció una sonrisa molesta, y comenzó la clase.

Sara Glen se sentó frente a mí en la mesa. Ella sólo hablaba conmigo cuando quería decirme cuál rumor se estaba extendiendo sobre mí ese día, como cuando

Brian Grand inició una discusión en la clase de salud sobre lo desagradable que era que yo llevara los mismos vaqueros sucios cada día.

Yo tenía dos pares que me encontré en la tienda de segunda mano, y parecían casi idénticos. Una vez había derramado algo sobre ellos dos días seguidos, y por motivos de trabajo, no tenía tiempo para llevarlos a la lavandería. Fue entonces cuando Brian se dio cuenta, y yo no podía argumentar, porque era cierto.

**—****Candice** —susurró Sara. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se inclinó—. **Escuché que te despidieron de Dairy Queen por escupir en el helado de Ely. La gente está diciendo que tienes SIDA y que tratabas de contagiarla por despecho.**

**—****SIDA. Ese es uno nuevo **—dije, haciendo garabatos en mi cuaderno.

**—****¿Así que no es cierto?**

**—****No.**

**—****¿Qué parte?**

**—****Todo.**

Sara parecía satisfecha, por lo que le devolvió la mirada a la maestra.

**—****Las vacaciones de primavera son la semana después de la próxima, gente **

—dijo la Sra. Merit—. **Tenemos una prueba a mitad de período. Les entrego la guía de estudio en una semana a partir de hoy. Revísenla.**

Las guías de estudio de la Sra. Merit eran las preguntas y respuestas de su examen, solo que ligeramente cambiadas en orden. A pesar de que se suponía que era una clase avanzada, el estudio consistía en memorización, por lo que no me sorprendió que Sara no supiera que el SIDA no puede ser transmitido a través de un poco de saliva. Un porcentaje de las chicas en nuestra clase ni siquiera había llegado a la graduación antes de quedar embarazada, así que el conocimiento biológico básico no parece ser una prioridad entre estos estudiantes. O tal vez simplemente no había suficientes cosas que hacer, además de salir por allí y beber en las fiestas con fogatas cerca de la presa de agua o tener sexo.

El almuerzo vino y se fue, luego tuve la clase de salud en quinto período — la que menos me gusta— con las Candices. Tuve tercer período de Cálculo con Susy, pero ella no hablaba conmigo sin sus cohortes alrededor. Neil estaba en quinto período, también, pero por lo general me dejaba sola para molestar a Annie Brigter, una joven dulce e increíblemente inteligente con parálisis cerebral. Él hacía una imitación de Annie cada vez que ella le pasaba en los pasillos. Sólo unas pocas personas le gritaban lo repugnante que era. Él nació en una de las familias más ricas en Blackwell, y sus padres eran pilares de la comunidad. Su padre había donado cientos de miles de dólares a la escuela, y su madre era más bien una perra rabiosa y le gritaba a su buen amigo el Superintendente cada vez que se atrevía a instruir a su hijo las reglas de cortesía, por lo que incluso los profesores trataban de ignorar sus travesuras. Neil Beck había sido pillado por destrozar la escuela, bebiendo en la escuela, faltando a clases e intimidando a docenas, pero nunca, ni una vez estuvo sentado en Detención. Él era todo lo que estaba mal en nuestra pequeña ciudad.

Me senté en mi escritorio y esperé. Era viernes, por lo que el entrenador Morris no nos hizo hacer mucho. Por lo general se nos ponía a encontrar una palabra o nos dejaba para leer solos. Cuando no teníamos mucho trabajo por hacer, sin embargo, las Candices se ocupaban molestándome. Sería fácil ignorarlas si Terrence no se sentara justo detrás de mí. Pero por alguna razón, cuando él estaba cerca, sus golpes se sentían más humillantes.

**—****Muy bien, rufianes. Saquen un libro y léanlo. Gracias a Dios es viernes.** Diez minutos aún no habían transcurrido cuando oí a alguien susurrar mi

nombre —posiblemente mi nombre. Unos segundos más tarde, era más fuerte, y

reconocí la voz de Ely. Ella trataba de llamar mi atención. No me atreví a

girarme. Cualquier esperanza de comprender las palabras en la página que tenía delante de mí estaba perdida. Me quedé mirando una palabra y esperaba que Ely no llamara la atención del entrenador.

El entrenador Morris se animó y asintió a la parte posterior de la clase. —

**¿Sí?**

Ely bajó la mano y se sentó derecha en el asiento con una expresión de

suficiencia. —**Sólo me preguntaba en cual política de la escuela se encuentra el virus del SIDA.**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir?** —preguntó el entrenador.

**—****Si uno de los estudiantes ha resultado positivo para el SIDA, ¿qué hace la escuela para proteger al resto de los estudiantes?**

**—****¿Por qué lo preguntas? **—La curiosa luz en los ojos del entrenador se había extinguido, y era obvio que él sabía que Candice estaba tramando algo.

**—****Acabo de escuchar hoy que uno de nuestros alumnos lo tiene, y todo el mundo está nervioso.**

**—****¿Por qué?**

**—****Porque es contagiosa, y nadie quiere morir sólo porque alguien quiera castigar a todos los demás por su caminos descarriados.**

**—****Caminos descarriados —**dijo el entrenador Morris sin expresión**—. Puedo explicarle la política de la escuela en detalle después del séptimo período, si lo deseas.**

—**Tengo porrismo **—dijo Candice, molesta de que su plan no funcionara**—. Estoy segura de que toda la clase se sentiría mejor escuchando lo que tiene que decir.**

El entrenador suspiró. **—Creo que es más probable que estés ayudando a propagar un cruel rumor.**

Unas risitas colectivas se abrieron camino por la clase.

**—****Eso es ofensivo** —dijo Ely—. **¿Es usted de nuevo? ¿Un karmólogo?**\- El entrenador se rió entre dientes. **—Kinesiólogo.**

**—****Eso es lo que dije. Uno pensaría que un graduado de ciencias de la salud consideraría mi preocupación válida.**

El entrenador no dudó. —**El sentido común no está de acuerdo. Lea su libro. No se hable más.**

Su observación perspicaz me salvó de más ridículo, por ahora, pero la reunión de último año después de la escuela iba a ser mucho menos divertida.

**—****¿Qué estás leyendo? —**preguntó una voz profunda.

Apenas reconocí la pregunta de Terrence, sosteniendo la portada de mi libro

lo suficientemente alto como para que lo viera.

Él asintió, esperando a que yo hablara. Cuando no lo hice, me ofreció una

pequeña sonrisa y se sentó de nuevo.

**—****¿Qué estás leyendo tú?** —le pregunté.

Terrence inmediatamente se inclinó hacia mí, levantándola como yo lo hice.

**—****¿Piers Anthony?**

Terrence se aclaró la garganta para ahogar la tos y luego sonrió**. —Me gusta lo que hace.**

Asentí. **—Lo apruebo.**

**—****Bien** —susurró Terrence—. **Estaba preocupado**. —Después de una breve pausa, se inclinó a mí oído de nuevo**—. ¿Por qué nunca hablas conmigo en la clase de arte?**

Teníamos séptimo período de Arte juntos, la clase que esperaba todo el día. Terrence estaba en ella, pero más importante, la gente como las Candices y Neil no lo estaban. Éramos serios en nuestro trabajo, y ese era el único lugar durante la jornada escolar en que podía ser yo misma.

**—****Supongo que solo estaba ocupada**.

**—¿Vas a estar muy ocupada hoy?**

** —Probablemente**

**—****Bueno, tal vez tenga suerte y tomes un descanso.**

Me di la vuelta para ocultar mi sonrisa, pero no antes de mirar hacia atrás y ver la mirada familiar de odio en los ojos de Susy.

_Puta_, articuló, mirándome.

Después del séptimo periodo, puse mis libros en mi casillero y caminé lentamente a la sala este, cincuenta minutos de duración máxima que había estado con Terrence durante Arte se desvanecía rápidamente con cada paso. Me horrorizaba ver la reacción de todos cuando entré por la puerta.

Neil y Brendan estaban sentados en los escritorios, algunos estudiantes estaban mirando sus teléfonos, los mensajes de texto o checando las redes sociales, y las Candices sentadas en los escritorios que se daban la vuelta para enfrentarse a todos los demás. La señora Hunter, profesora de Inglés IV y asesora de último año, no estaba allí todavía. _Mierda_.

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** —dijo Susy. No le respondí, pero eso nunca disuadido a las Candices**—. Nadie quiere tu opinión.**

Me senté en la parte posterior cerca de la puerta y esperé que la señora

Hunter no se tardara mucho más tiempo.

Ely fingía simpatía. **—Puedes irte. A nadie le importa una mierda lo que tienes que decir, de todos modos.**

**—****Es obligatorio **—dije simplemente—. **No me voy.** Ely se puso de pie. **—Lo harás si te hago hacerlo.**

**—****Siéntate** —le dije.

La expresión de Ely se transformó de molestia a sorpresa a rabia**—. ¿Qué me dijiste?**

La miré fijamente a los ojos. —**Me quedo. Siéntate.**

La mirada de Terrence rebotó de las Candices hacia mí, y de vuelta. Ely dio un paso hacia mí, y Terrence se levantó. Por la expresión de su rostro, incluso él se sorprendió de su reacción.

Ely lo miró con absoluta repugnancia. **—¿Qué estás haciendo, Terry?** Terrence ladeó la cabeza por un momento. Respiró y parpadeó un par de veces, claramente infeliz acerca de estar en el medio de las cosas. **—Es una reunión obligatoria. No tiene sentido hacerla sentir miserable sobre eso. Probablemente ella no quiera estar aquí.**

**—****Terrence** —dijo Susy, asombrada.

Terrence tomó una bocanada de su inhalador, mirando a su novia de reojo**. —**

**Déjala en paz.**

Justo cuando las bocas de las Candices cayeron abiertas, la señora Hunter entró campante por la puerta y se dirigió a la parte delantera de la clase**. —¿De qué me he perdido?**

Terrence se sentó, y lo mismo hizo Ely.

**—****Nada —**refunfuñó Ely.

**—****Bueno, empecemos ****a trabajar** —dijo la señora Hunter, sin aliento**—.**

**¿Quién quiere ser el encargado de la asamblea de último año?**

El alivio que se apoderó de mí me hizo emocional, más de lo que había estado en un buen tiempo, pero me quedé con las lágrimas en el interior, negándome a dejar que mis compañeros de clase me vieran llorar. Tendrían que lidiar con la decepción hoy.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

sus mensajitos son importantes, gracias por comentar.

Sutcliff ;)


	4. 3

**3**

**—****¡Perras! —**dijo Dory, mientras observaba al alimento cremoso salir de la máquina**—. No puedo creer que inventaron eso. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? ¡Exacto!... ¡Maldad!**

**—****¿Vas a hablar conmigo ahora?** —pregunté, entretenida.

**—****Me encantaría hablar con esa idiota sobre ello. ¡Me encantaría! Mira que inventar tal bajeza… **

Me reí una vez y negué con la cabeza, dejando que las láminas de la mezcladora hicieran el amor con el helado de M&amp;M que yo hacía. Cuando Dory me entrenó, dijo que parecía que estaba masturbando a un chico. No estaba exactamente segura de cómo era eso, pero haría a alguien muy feliz algún día.

Dory tenía diez clientes cuando finalmente llegué después de la reunión, y no habíamos tenido un descanso en cuatro horas. Los viernes por la noche siempre eran agitados, pero eso no detuvo a Dory de divagar sobre mi enfrentamiento con Ely.

Puso la mano en su cadera, y todo su peso sobre una pierna. **—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti. En serio. Creo que es la primera vez que te has defendido, ¿cierto?**

**—****No lo sé. No fue realmente defenderme. Sólo le dije que me iba a quedar.**

**—****Y que sentara a su puto culo.** —Arrugó la nariz—. **Esa parte es mi favorita.**

Justo cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, el ritmo se calmó un poco. El último auto dejó el estacionamiento y comencé a limpiar el gran desastre que habíamos hecho cuando no tuvimos tiempo para limpiar al momento —o ser cuidadosas— antes de seguir con el siguiente.

Una camioneta se estacionó rápidamente, y supe inmediatamente quién era. Terrence Granchester era la única persona en la ciudad con un kit de elevación y llantas de Estrella de Rock en un Chevy rojo. Se bajó y trotó hacia mi ventana. Estaba sudoroso, aún con tacos de béisbol y solo.

**\- Hola**

**-Hola - **Dije, mirando a Dory **\- ¿Qué te puedo dar?**

Terrence me miró por un momento.

**—****¿Estás bien?** —le pregunté.

Parpadeó. **—Sí. Sí —**dijo, encogiéndose de hombros**—**. **¿Y tú?**

Me encogí de hombros. —**Estoy bien. ¿Puedo hacer algo para ti?**

**—****Sólo un… lo que sea.**

Le hice un helado hawaiano y me pagó, aún con esa mirada expectante en sus ojos. **—Lo siento. Por lo de hoy.**

Negué con la cabeza desdeñosamente.

**—****Debí haber dicho algo antes.**

**—****Sí, hace como diez años —**espetó Dory.

Él asintió y luego caminó hacia su camioneta, pero estaba indeciso, como si estuviera algo más que decir.

Dory suspiró. **—No debí haberle espetado. Parece un buen chico.**

**—****Lo es **—dije, incapaz de dejar de mirar a Terrence mientras subía al asiento del conductor y cerraba la puerta.

**—****Eso fue… raro. **

**—****Sí, ¿me pregunto qué fue eso?** —Mientras miraba a la camioneta entrar a la Calle Principal, una enorme sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

**—****Creo que le gustas**.

La sonrisa desapareció. **—¿Qué te trajo a esa conclusión?**

Se encogió de hombros. **—Estuve en la secundaria una vez.**

Dory y yo terminamos nuestro turno, luego cerramos la tienda. Me ofreció un aventón y me negué, luego caminé a casa. Me mantuve prácticamente en los patios de las casas a lo largo del camino, para evitar ser abatida por el tráfico que viajaba hacia la Calle Principal. Ese era el camino principal, y en los viernes por la noche todos se congregaban en los campos de pelota que estaban justo enfrente de Dairy Queen.

A una cuadra de mi casa, un motor familiar aceleró desde el otro lado de la calle. Levanté la mirada para ver el Chevy rojo de Terrence. La ventana estaba abierta, y la camioneta estaba moviéndose a mi lado. Estaba solo de nuevo.

**—****Hola —**dijo, su codo asomándose mientras lo apoyaba sobre la puerta del conductor.

No respondí.

Sonrió. **—¿Qué estás haciendo?**

**—****¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?** —dije, tratando de no sonreír de la forma en que lo había hecho después de que se fue de DQ.

**—****Parece que estás caminando a casa. ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?** Le entrecerré los ojos. Él sabía que no tenía.

**—****¿Quieres salir?** —preguntó.

**—****¿No están tus amigos en los campos de pelota? **—Ya sabía la respuesta. Ellos estaban allí cada viernes y sábados por la noche si no había una fiesta. Lo que realmente quería saber era por qué conducía a mi lado, en vez de estar con ellos.

**—****Les dije que estaba cansado y me iba a casa.**

**—****¿Pero no lo estás?**

**—****Bueno… más bien aburrido. Pero luego te vi…**

Bajé la mirada. —**No estoy realmente vestida para salir.**

**—****Estás hablando con alguien que ama el helado. ¿Piensas que me ofende que estás cubierta con él?**

Me reí.

**—****¡Vamos!** —dijo con una sonrisa que había sido perfeccionada con frenos. Se los habían quitado justo el verano pasado**—. Rogaré si quieres que lo haga.**

**—****No tienes que rogar** —murmuré.

**—****¿Qué?**

Me reí. **—¡Bien! Sólo… déjame cambiarme primero.**

**—****¡Trato hecho!**

Le señalé. **—Estaciona allí. Saldré en un segundo**. —Aún estábamos a media cuadra de mi casa, y no quería que las muflas absurdamente escandalosas del Chevy de Terrence atrajeran la atención de Gina.

Tratando de no correr, caminé hacia mi casa, subí los escalones hasta el pórtico, y abrí la puerta. Por costumbre, presté atención para escuchar Soul Ayslum, pero no tuve suerte. Pasé por la puerta para ver a Gina sentada en el sofá de terciopelo manchado en la sala de estar. Una caja medio abierta de cervezas junto a sus pies en el suelo. Ni siquiera levantó la mirada.

Fui directo a mi habitación, puse mi mochila en el suelo, me quité el delantal, el resto de la ropa y me volví a vestir. Todo lo que usaba para trabajar inevitablemente olía a grasa, así que todo me lo tenía que quitar. Me puse una camiseta negra y un par de pantalones cortos grises de algodón, me deslicé en mis sandalias y tomé mi bolso. Mi segundo par de vaqueros estaba en el suelo salpicado de jarabe de chocolate. Era el día anterior al día de lavandería, así que

aunque estaba un poco frío, los pantalones cortos eran la única cosa que tenía limpia.

Cerré mi puerta con cuidado y traté de apresurarme frente a Gina, pero me notó caminando y se enderezó.

**—****¿A dónde demonios vas?** —preguntó.

**—****A manejar por ahí. Estaré de vuelta en un rato.**

Se recostó contra los cojines del sofá de nuevo. —**Tráeme unos cigarrillos.** Asentí y me apresuré por la puerta. Estaría inconsciente antes de que

volviera y no recordaría que me pidió algo. Desafortunadamente, aprendí eso después de gastar casi cien dólares de mi propio dinero comprando sus cigarrillos para apaciguarla.

Me detuve en el patio, medio esperando que la camioneta de Terrence no estuviera, pero allí estaba, en el lugar exacto que le dije que esperara. Sus ojos se iluminaron y me saludó con la mano. Mientras caminé hacia su camioneta, se inclinó y tiró de la manija, abriendo la puerta.

**—****¡Sube!** —dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

No estaba bromeando. Tuve que usar la puerta para subir a través de los estribos para alcanzar el asiento del pasajero. Reboté en el cuero negro y cerré la puerta.

**—****Guau** —dije.

Se encogió de hombros. —**No te impresiones demasiado. Era de mi papá.**

**—****Mejor que nada **—bromeé.

**—****¿A dónde quieres** —preguntó. Sonreí. —**A cualquier lugar.**

Terrence tomó de la pajilla de su enorme bebida Icee de cereza, y rebotamos

sobre los baches y parches de las carreteras de Blackwell, escuchando a la Banda

Chance Anderson a todo volumen. A los cinco minutos, estábamos en las afueras

de los límites de la ciudad. Terrence estacionó en la cima de un paso de desnivel arqueado sobre la I-35, y miramos las luces de los autos y de los tráileres fluir bajo nosotros, viajando de norte a sur.

Abrí la puerta del pasajero y caminé hacia el borde. Los viaductos rurales no tenían carriles. Sólo era concreto y sentido común. Una fría brisa besó mi rostro, así que me di la vuelta, no exactamente sorprendida de ver un rayo crujiendo a través de las nubes que se juntaban hacia el norte.

—**Me encanta cómo las tormentas siempre succionan el viento** —dije.

La puerta de Terrence se cerró de golpe, y estaba de pie junto a mí. Bebió lo que quedaba de su Icee, y la pajilla hizo un sonido de barboteo contra el polietileno. **—Yo amo las tormentas.**

**—****Entonces… ¿vas a decirme? —**pregunté.

Terrence apenas pudo apartar la mirada de la tormenta. **—¿Decirte qué?**

**—****¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?**

Se encogió de hombros. Estaba mordiendo la pajilla, lo que me pareció extrañamente atractivo. **—¿Por qué no?**

**—****Hay cientos de razones de por qué no. Yo estaba preguntando sobre la única razón del por qué estoy aquí.**

**—****¿Porque te lo pedí?**

Me reí una vez y bajé la mirada. —**De acuerdo. Si esa es la forma en la que quieres jugar esto.**

**—****No quiero jugar a esto del todo. Sólo quiero sentarme aquí y mirar la tormenta pasar contigo, sin todos los chismes de quién está haciendo qué y a dónde aquel y este van a la universidad. ¿Está bien?**

Asentí. **—Puedo vivir con eso**.

Terrence abrió la puerta trasera del Chevy y subió, alcanzando mi mano**. —**

**¿Y bien? Vamos.**

Lo dejé ayudarme a subir a la parte trasera de la camioneta y me senté junto a él, dejando que mis piernas colgaran del borde.

Señaló con la cabeza detrás de nosotros. **—Tengo cosas para beber en esa heladera.**

Negué con la cabeza. **—No bebo.**

**—****No, como refrescos y eso. Creo que tengo un par de bebidas de Cereza y una Mountain Dew.**

**—****¿Cómo podría elegir? Esas son mis favoritas**.

Me sonrió y llevó la mano hacia atrás. **—Las mías también. Sólo tomaré una para ti. —**Sus manos entraron a través del hielo deshecho, y sacó una lata verde**—. Y el ganador es… Mountain Dew. Debes tener suerte.**

Le quité la tapa. **—No tengo. Gracias.**

**—****Tal vez eso cambie. Para ambos.**

**—****¿Tú no te sientes afortunado? **—pregunté.

Lo pensó por un momento. **—Eres la última persona con la que debería de**

**hablar de mis problemas**

**—****Cielos, gracias.**

**—****Sólo quiero decir que pensarás que estoy siendo estúpido. Porque no están ni cerca del tipo de infierno por el que tú pasas.**

Me encogí de hombros**. —No es tan malo.**

**—****Si yo tuviera que soportar eso todos los días, no podría hacerlo. Eres muy fuerte, Candice Ardley.**

Apoyó el brazo en su rodilla y su barbilla en el puño mientras me observaba. Sus vaqueros no estaban totalmente dentro de sus botas de vaquero, y su sudadera estaba gastada. De pronto no se veía tan fuera del alcance.

Rayos del cielo destellaron en sus ojos, y ambos jadeamos.

**—****Ese fue uno de los buenos** —dijo**—. Muy mal que vaya a evitarnos.**

**—****Bueno. Malo. Todo es lo mismo.**

**—****¿Qué significa eso? **—dijo, sonriendo.

**—****Hay un antiguo proverbio chino que la Sra. Ponny me dijo una vez sobre un viejo granjero taoísta. Pienso mucho en él.**

**—****Dime **—dijo, codeándome.

**—****No lo recuerdo literal.**

**—****Entonces parafraséalo.**

Tomé un respiro. **—Un día, el único caballo que tenía el granjero murió. Era la única forma en que podía arar sus campos. Todos en el pueblo vinieron a ofrecerle sus condolencias por su mala suerte. El granjero dijo: Ya veremos. Una semana después, su hijo se encontró con una horda de caballos salvajes y logró traer dos a casa. El pueblo estaba asombrado por su buena fortuna. El granjero dijo: Ya veremos. Mientras el hijo estaba tratando de amansar a uno de los caballos, se cayó y se fracturó ambas piernas. El doctor del pueblo dijo que nunca caminaría de nuevo. Los aldeanos vinieron a consolar al granjero, porque este era su único hijo. El granjero dijo: Ya veremos. Poco después, la guerra devastó la tierra. Todos los hijos aptos del pueblo fueron recogidos para el servicio militar. El hijo del granjero fue el único que dejaron atrás. Ninguno de los chicos que fueron a la guerra regresaron.**

**—****Guau.**

**—****Sí. Me lo dijo en noveno grado. Siempre lo llevo conmigo.**

**—****Me gusta. Es… aplicable.**

Arqueé una ceja.

Se rió, y yo también. Los truenos rodaron, refunfuñando a nuestro alrededor, y el viento se hizo más fuerte.

Terrence levantó la barbilla. —**Huele a lluvia.** —Su teléfono celular sonó. Le echó un vistazo y lo guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su sudadera.

Tomé un trago de mi Mountain Dew. **—¿Susy?**

**—****Sip.**

**—****Nunca pareciste…**

**—****¿Su tipo?**

**—****No —**dije, riendo y negando con la cabeza**—. No del todo.**

**—****Supongo que no lo soy. A mis padres de seguro les gusta la idea de ello.**

**—****Oh.**

**—****Sí. Les gusta la idea de muchas cosas.** —Se inclinó hacia atrás, usando su brazo como almohada mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Hice lo mismo, notando que el único espacio de cielo despejado estaba directamente sobre nosotros. **—¿Querrán que estés en casa pronto?**

**—****Nop. ¿Tú necesitas estarlo? **

**—****Nop**.

Terrence tomó una profunda respiración, y sólo nos quedamos allí por mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos sintió la necesidad de llenar el silencio mientras mirábamos las nubes tormentosas lentamente cerrarse en las estrellas de arriba.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no tengo idea porqué no son públicos. Todos muy lindos, gracias por sus recomendaciones y consejos.

Gracias por leer (por las que preguntaron: subiré un capítulo diario, solamente de lunes a viernes)

Sutcliff ;)


	5. 4

4

Al entrar a la clase del tercer período, me detuve. Un rostro familiar con amables ojos esmeralda y labios perfectamente pintados me miraron. **—Hola. Entra.**

Julianne Marlow se ubicó detrás del escritorio del Sr. Barrows, nerviosamente reorganizando papeles. **—Oh, por Dios. No soy muy buena en esto.**

Sólo la observé mientras los otros estudiantes ocupaban las mesas. Apenas la notaron, y hablaban y se reían en voz alta.

**—****¿Qué mier…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?** —dijo Susy, congelada en la puerta. Con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Julianne sonrió. **—Obviamente se encontraban muy desesperados por una suplente.**

Susy rodó los ojos y corrió de prisa hacia su asiento, agachándose. **—Esto es tan malditamente vergonzoso, madre. Jesús.**

**—****Candice **—le advirtió Julianne, aunque no tenía ni siquiera un atisbo de ira en sus ojos. Gina habría saltado por encima del escritorio hacia mí para ese entonces.

El cabello rubio oscuro brillante de Julianne rebotaba mientras caminaba por el salón de clases, repartiendo papeles. Cuando era niña, fantaseaba sobre cómo sería crecer con una madre como ella. Susy siempre se aparecía en la escuela para Halloween en un hermoso disfraz de princesa hecho en casa, con un sombrero puntiagudo rosado y una cinta suelta desde la cima. Samy y Julianne siempre iban a los juegos que Susy animaba para apoyarla, usando prendedores distintivos en sus chaquetas con su foto de porrista. Para su decimosexto cumpleaños, le compraron un nuevo Honda Accord brillante, el cual ella odiaba. No sabía que era afortunada de tener esas cosas garantizadas, que todo el mundo no obtenía el mismo amor y atención, pero realmente no le guardaba rencor. A pesar de que quería. Julianne se sentó en la silla del Sr. Barrows y sonrió, con sus hermososos ojos brillando. Teníamos una pigmentación similar, la misma cara en forma de corazón, similar cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes, así que tenía la esperanza de todavía verme tan joven y hermosa como ella cuando tuviera su edad…

Susy gimió. **—¿Qué es esto?**

**—****Es su tarea** —dijo Julianne**—. El Sr. Barrows dijo que ustedes sabrían que hacer, así que comencemos, chicos. Tienen que terminar antes del final del período. Nadie puede llevarse esto a casa.**

Todos excepto yo se quejaron, y Julianne parpadeó, claramente infeliz de ser impopular.

**—****¡Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso! **—Susy echaba humo.

Julianne consiguió esbozar una dulce pero herida sonrisa. **—Lo siento, cariño. Ellos simplemente necesitaban mi ayuda.**

En la quinta hora, Susy se encontraba particularmente de mal humor. Los chicos la molestaban por lo sexy que su mamá era, y las chicas la molestaban sobre por qué trabajaba como suplente. Julianne había sido un ama de casa desde una semana antes de que nosotras las Candices naciéramos. Antes de eso era una asistente personal para la clínica del Dr. Shuart, pero dejó a Susy en la guardería una vez y no pudo hacerlo de nuevo. O esa era la historia, de todos modos. Samy era cirujano general de Blackwell, y vivían en una casa de seis habitaciones cerca de la esquina y en la misma calle de Terrence.

**—****¿Qué es ese olor? **—dijo Ely en voz alta desde la parte de atrás de la clase de salud.

Estuvieron con ese tema todo el día, comenzando en la primera hora cuando Neil implicó que el olor rancio a químico que provenía de alguno de los nuevos suministros de la Sra. Merit salía de mi vagina. Después de eso, hacía un espectáculo cada vez que pasaba a mi lado en el pasillo, y a los otros se les contagió.

La idea de tenerlos en la clase de salud podía haberme quebrantado, pero por alguna razón, sus burlas no me perturbaban como de costumbre.

**—****Ugh** —dijo Neil**—. ¿De nuevo? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¡Lo he estado oliendo todo el día!**

**—****¿Quizás eres tú?** —dijo Terrence, volteándose en su mesa. Continué mirando hacia delante.

El entrenador Morris se giró desde la pizarra. **—¿Hay algún problema?**

Todo el mundo negó con la cabeza.

Un ruido de náuseas vino desde la parte de atrás, y luego otro. El entrenador se giró otra vez.

**—****Disculpe, entrenador, pero, ¿no huele eso?** —preguntó Ely.

**—****No —**dijo, mirando alrededor, confundido—. **¿Oler qué? **—Olfateó, y todo el mundo se echó a reír. Al entrenador no le hizo gracia—. ¡O prestan atención a la clase o se van! —gritó, señalando la puerta. Todos se callaron.

**—****Sí, cretinos —**susurró Terrence.

El entrenador se volteó y sus ojos se enfocaron en Terrence. **—¿Qué dijiste,**

**Granchester?**

Terrence tragó saliva. —**Dije: "Sí, cretinos**."

El entrenador Morris cambió su peso, preparándose para arremeter contra

Terrence. —¿**Y quiénes son los cretinos a los que te refieres?**

**—****Esos serían Neil, señor, y todos los demás quejándose de un olor que no**

**existe.**

El entrenador dudó luego se dio la vuelta.

**—****Vete a la mierda, punketo** —dijo Neil en voz baja.

**—****¡Basta, Beck!** —dijo Terrence, poniéndose de pie.

**—****¡Bien, suficiente!** —La voz del entrenador Morris se alzó.

La señora Ponny entró, con los ojos muy abiertos. **—¿Todo está bien aquí?**

El entrenador miró a Neil y a Terrence. —**Fuera de mi salón de clases.**

**Ambos. Ahora.**

Terrence agarró su mochila y salió enfurecido.

Neil levantó las manos. **—Yo no hice nada. ¿Por qué me está echando?**

**—****¡Fuera, Neil!**

**—****¡Pero yo no hice nada! ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Pregúntele a cualquiera!**

El entrenador Morris miró a la señora Ponny. —**Señora Ponny, ¿por favor podría escoltar al señor Beck fuera de mi salón de clases antes de que pierda la paciencia?**

—La señora Ponny lo miró por un momento y luego caminó hacia Neil. **—**

**Muy bien, Neil, vamos.**

**—****¡No me toque, maldita sea! **—dijo Neil, su voz casi un quejido.

**—****¡Neil Beck, sal de esa silla o que Dios me ayude, ayudaré al entrenador**

**Morris a removerte físicamente de su salón de clases! ¡Levántate! ¡Ahora!**

Neil se recostó en su asiento mientras la señora Ponny se inclinaba hacia él. Se veía más furiosa de lo que alguna vez la había visto. Después de un momento de sorpresa, Neil revolvió sus cosas y se escabulló del salón.

**—****¡Tendrá noticias de mis padres!**

**—****Oh, qué bien. No puedo esperar** —dijo el entrenador Morris con humor socarrón**—. Ahora, volvamos a la clase.**

Me deslicé en mi asiento, sintiendo los diez pares de ojos clavados en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Durante el séptimo período, continué mirando el asiento vacío de Terrence y suspirando. No lo necesitaba para salvarme, y le causaba dolor. No tenía la certeza de por qué de repente decidió hacerse cargo de mí como un motivo de pelea, pero claramente era peligroso para ambos.

Mientras caminaba por el frente de la escuela al final del día, podía ver a Neil, Brendan, Andrew y a las Candices parados en la esquina que generalmente cruzaba, al lado de sus vehículos estacionados en paralelo. Ni una vez desde que obtuvieron sus licencias se habían reunido allí, y sabía que las Candices ya iban tarde para su práctica de porrista. Me esperaban.

Me negué a tomar una ruta diferente hacia el Dairy Queen y levanté mi mentón mientras me acercaba, manteniendo mis ojos hacia delante.

**—****Oye** —dijo Ely**—. Necesitamos hablar.**

**—****No tengo nada que decirte **—dije, agarrando las correas de nylon negras

de mi mochila tan fuerte que mis dedos dolieron.

Susy sonrió. —**Quizás no, pero nosotros tenemos un montón de cosas que**

**decirte.**

Neil agarró mi brazo y me giró. **—No seas una maldita perra. Déjala hablar.**

Tiré de mi brazo, y justo cuando las Candices se me acercaban, una gran camioneta roja se detuvo al lado de nosotros, los neumáticos delanteros subieron a la acera con facilidad.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió de golpe, y Terrence corrió por el frente, abriendo una brecha con su hombro entre la mano de Neil y mi brazo.

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo, hombre? —**dijo, Terrence.

La expresión de Neil se volvió severa. **—¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué me estás sacando de mis casillas por esta zorra?**

**—****Sólo déjala en paz, hombre **—dijo Terrence, intentando mantener su voz calmada.

**—****Terrence —**dijo Susy, alcanzando sus dedos. Se veía como una hermosa serpiente venenosa mientras ágilmente se arrastraba hacia el lado de Terrence, levantándose sobre las puntas de sus pies. Besó la comisura de su boca suavemente.

Tuve que luchar con un ataque repentino de náuseas.

Terrence se alejó de ella. **—Vete, Ardley** —dijo en voz baja por encima de su hombro.

Me giré sobre mis talones y continué caminando, rehusándome a mirar hacia atrás. Durante las siguientes cinco cuadras, intenté empujar la imagen repugnante de los labios tóxicos de Candice Sussana tocando a Terrence. Era de conocimiento público que ellos fueron su primera vez para cada uno, pero intenté no pensar en eso, había leído correctamente todas las señales de muestra de afecto en público entre los dos durante los últimos cinco años.

Me deslicé dentro de la puerta trasera de Dairy Queen, atando mi delantal mientras caminaba hacia el frente.

**—****¡Hola, chiquilla! ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?** —dijo Dory, cerrando la ventana después de que su último cliente se alejó.

**—****Terrence fue expulsado de la clase por defenderme. Las Candices y algunos de los chicos me esperaron después de la escuela.**

**—****¡Ah! Espera… ****_¿qué?_**

**—****Ya me escuchaste** —dije, cruzando mis brazos y apoyando mi trasero contra el mostrador.

Una minivan se detuvo en el estacionamiento, y varios niños salieron. La

mamá vino a mi ventana, ya luciendo agotada. Tomé cada una de sus órdenes, tres

de ellos la cambiaron mientras las preparaba, y se las entregaba. Después de eso, las colas se formaron y la gente siguió añadiéndose a ellas hasta la noche, así que no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar. Cuando la práctica de béisbol terminó, la camioneta de Terrence salió disparada por la calle principal, sin detenerse en DQ. Ninguno de los jugadores lo hicieron…

Limpiamos, cerramos la tienda y salimos. **—¿Te ****doy ****un ****aventón? ****—**

preguntó Dory, pero luego se detuvo a medio paso.

Justo afuera de la puerta trasera se encontraba el Chevy rojo de Terrence, por encima de nosotros. Él me sonreía desde el asiento del conductor. **—¿Quieres dar un paseo?**

Dory me miró, rogándome con los ojos que dijera que sí.

Asentí, y Terrence desapareció, inclinándose para tirar de la palanca de la puerta del pasajero y abrirla. Caminé alrededor de la camioneta, pero no sin notar la cursi sonrisa de Dory. Me subí al asiento, y cerré la puerta.

**—****Siento lo de antes** —dije**—. Te dejé solo ahí para que lidiaras con ellos.**

**—****Detente. No te atrevas a disculparte conmigo.**

Cuando no respondí, puso la camioneta en marcha y arrancó, pasando por mi calle y delante de mi casa, directamente fuera de la ciudad. Sabía a dónde

íbamos, y me alegré. Se sentía mejor que ir a casa, o a la escuela, o incluso al Dairy Queen. Se había convertido en el único lugar donde me podía relajar y estar en paz.

El motor del Chevy se apagó, dejando que el silencio de la noche nos rodeara. Terrence abrió la puerta y caminó directamente a la puerta trasera, bajándola. Esta vez me esperó y me tendió la mano.

Miré sus dedos. Eran largos, y las uñas habían sido mordidas hasta la médula**. —No soy… inútil.**

**—****Oh, lo sé. Sólo creo que estás lista para un poco de trato especial.**

Miré su mano extendida.

Se encogió de hombros. **—Sólo déjame ser amable contigo.**

Lo dejé ayudarme a subirme a la puerta trasera, y observé mientras se subía y sentaba a mi lado.

**—****Oh** —dijo, echándose hacia atrás y abriendo la heladera. Me dio una soda de naranja, y terminó con una Coca-Cola de cereza.

**—****Gracias** —dije, tomando un sorbo**—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Por lo**

**hoy? **

**—****No lo saben.**

**—****¿Qué quieres decir? ¿La escuela no los llamó?**

**—****No llamaron a los de Neil, así que no llamaron a los míos.** Suspiré. **—Bueno, me alegro. ¿Supongo que tampoco te castigaron?**

**—****Nop.**

Asentí. **—¿Por qué incluso pregunto?**

Soltó una carcajada, sin humor.

**—****Cuando llegué a casa, después de la práctica, mi papá tenía una carta de**

**admisión en la mano. Sonreía de oreja a oreja. Quería vomitar.**

**—****¿Por qué?**

**—****Porque era de su alma-máter. La Universidad de Duke. No me malinterpretes, es una buena universidad. A mi hermana le encanta.**

**—****Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?**

**—****Otra carta de admisión se encontraba en la otra mano, del Instituto de Arte de Dallas.** —Esperé mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Coca-Cola de cereza**—. Él no sabía que había aplicado, y traté todos los días de llegar antes a casa para revisar la correspondencia, para que no averiguara lo que había hecho.**

**—****Pero hoy no le ganaste, porque me defendías en la escuela.**

**—****No es tu culpa. Ni siquiera lo mencionó. Y menos le importó. Se encontraba demasiado emocionado por la beca de fútbol, e incluso si no conseguía una, la decisión ya fue tomada. Ni siquiera importó que aplicara a sus espaldas.**

**—****¿Qué vas a hacer?**

Terrence sacó un pedazo de papel arrugado del bolsillo de su chaqueta. **—La saqué del bote de basura.**

Sentí mis ojos iluminarse**. —¿Vas a ir?**

Miró el papel. —**Me jodí para conseguir esa admisión.**

**—****Estás evitando la pregunta.**

Me miró. **—¿Tú qué crees? Mis padres no me ayudarán con la matrícula, mucho menos con un apartamento.**

**—****Puedes trabajar e ir a la universidad. No eres el primer estudiante en el mundo en hacer eso.**

**—****No tengo temor de hacer eso. Sólo… eso es una gran bofetada en el rostro para mis padres. Es un gran problema.**

**—****Es tu vida. **—Esas palabras eran simples y cliché, pero siempre ha sido la verdad de las verdades**—. ¿Qué te dirías a los treinta años?**

**—****Si estuviera sentado en una oficina trabajando en papeleos legales, probablemente me estaría maldiciendo.**

Me encogí de hombros y miré al cielo. **—Me parece que sabes la respuesta.**

**—****Hay una diferencia entre querer y deber, ¿no es así?**

**—****Sí. Deberías hacer lo que quieres.**

Me miró y sonrió, y me encontré con sus ojos. Me observó por un momento, y luego su mirada se posó en mis labios. **—Hueles a helado.**

Me quedé sin aliento. —¿Y?

**—****Sólo me pregunto si sabes igual.**

Después de una breve pausa, me atraganté, y luego estallé en un aullido de carcajadas.

Sonrió. **—¿Qué? ¿Qué es gracioso?**

No podía detener la fea carcajada que surgía desde muy profundo de mi interior, como si hubiese esperado allí toda mi vida para ser liberada. Se me aguaron los ojos. Terrence se rió también, en voz baja.

**—****Hombre** —dijo, frotándose la nuca**—. Me alegro que esté oscuro.**

**—****¿Por qué? —**pregunté, secándome los ojos.

**—****Porque mi cara debe de estar roja brillante ahora mismo.**

Le di un codazo. **—No te avergüences. Si alguien hace dos semanas me hubiese dicho que me dirías eso, habría pensado que se encontraba legítimamente loco.**

**—****¿Habrías querido que te besara hace dos semanas?**

Sólo podía manejar una mirada de soslayo, luego mi línea de visión cayó a mis pies colgando en la puerta trasera. **—No.**

**—****¿No?**

**—****Por la misma razón que no quiero que me beses ahora.**

Sus ojos se iluminaron con comprensión. —**Susy.**

**—****Sí **—dije, apretando los labios en una línea dura. Asintió una vez, cediendo**—. ¿Hay algo en la Presa está noche?** —pregunté, desesperada por cambiar de tema.

Terrence se recostó y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. **—No lo sé, y no me importa.**

Me arrastré a su lado, y mientas mirábamos las estrellas, intercambiamos recuerdos de la escuela primaria, lo mucho que odiábamos a la señora Turner, y

todo lo demás en nuestro mundo con la excepción de Candice Marlow.

**—****¿Vas a extrañar la escuela? Quiero decir, deberías** —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza con asombro**—. Eres como un Dios aquí.**

Soltó una carcajada, luego su expresión se desmoronó. —**El Dios del infierno es el diablo. No es realmente un cumplido.**

—**_Touché._** —Dejé que mis piernas se balancearan, sintiendo la fría brisa de la primavera soplar a través de la fina tela de mis vaqueros. Era lo suficientemente acogedor que los insectos cantaban y zumbaban en la hierba. Escuché su sinfonía, nuestro propio espectáculo privado.

Nos tomamos nuestros refrescos, y Terrence aplastó los deshechables con sus manos y las arrojó detrás de nosotros. Me ayudó a bajar y caminó a mi lado, abriéndome la puerta. Me subí, senté, y me miró.

**—****¿Vas hacer algo para las vacaciones de primavera?** —preguntó. Negué con la cabeza.

**—****Mis padres se van de esquí con nuestro grupo de la iglesia. Se suponía que debía ir a South Padre con Susy y Neil y seguro todo el equipo de fútbol y el escuadrón de porristas, pero me voy a retractar.**

Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

Terrence claramente se divertía mientras inclinaba el codo en el compartimiento inferior de la puerta, mirándome con su perfecta y dulce sonrisa.

**—****Me voy a quedar aquí.**

**—****¿Tus padres no se enojarán?**

**—****Entenderán. A demás, tengo dieciocho años. No es mucho lo que realmente pueden hacer.**

**—****Susy no lo va a entender.**

**—****No me preocupa eso.**

Entrecerré los ojos. —**No me vas a contar, ¿cierto?**

**—****Sí, Ardley. No te tiraría debajo del autobús de esa manera.**

**—****Sólo siento como si debiera recordarte que me voy a mudar en unos pocos meses. No estoy lo suficientemente loca para pensar que estás haciendo todo esto por mí, pero si incluso una pequeña parte de ello…**

**—****¿Qué pasa si lo estuviera? Haciendo todo esto por ti.**

34

**—****Te preguntaría por qué. ¿Por qué repentinamente estás tan interesado en mí?**

**—****¿Quien dijo que era repentinamente?**

Intenté no sonreír. La única cosa que mantuvo mi expresión suave fueron mis siguientes palabras, y las dije con convicción**—: Terrence, eres un buen chico. Mentiría si dijera que no me gustas. Pero me voy a ir de aquí.**

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió lentamente hacia el lado del conductor. Se quedó parado en la puerta por un minuto entero. Cuando finalmente se sentó en su asiento y encendió el motor, tuvo que hablar por encima del rugido del silenciador del Chevy. **—Yo también.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus palabras.

Liz Carter, sí es de J. MacGuire- mi autora favorita

Bonita tarde

Sutcliff ;)


	6. 5

**—****¿Puedo hablar contigo por un momento? Pero... ¿sin esta ventana en el medio? **—suplicó Terrence con sus grandes ojos color azul. Había estado mirándome de esa manera a lo lejos y por una semana, en el pasillo y en las clases que hemos compartido. Sabía que quería decirme algo, pero las cosas eran incómodas entre nosotros desde que me dejó en mi casa unas noches atrás.

Miré a Dory. Ella frunció los labios y me hizo señas para que me fuera a la puerta trasera.

**—****Sí… Sí, puedes uh… reunirte conmigo en la parte de atrás.**

Giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí a la parte posterior, todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensaron desde mi cara a los dedos de los pies. Abrí la puerta, y Terrence entró. Nos quedamos solos en la sala de almacenamiento, con una iluminación fluorescente que me hacía lucir tan horrible como fuese posible, rodeados de cajas de jarabe y coberturas, y el olor raro del desagüe flotando en el aire. No dijo nada al principio, y mis ojos se enfocaron en cualquier cosa de la habitación excepto en él, mientras esperaba a que hablara.

**—****Soy un idiota** —dijo levantando las cejas.

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****Soy peor que un idiota. Soy un cobarde. Debería haber dicho algo hace mucho tiempo. Cuando enfrentaste a Candice Marlow, es sólo que... supongo que recuperé mis pelotas. Son tan malditamente crueles, y no quería que eso esté dirigido a mí, pero... son chicas. Son adolescentes, y me avergüenza haber estado demasiado intimidado para decir algo. Especialmente a Neil. ¿Qué clase de idiota deja que un imbécil como él le hable a una mujer de la manera en que te habla a ti? Lo odiaba. Lo he odiado durante años, y sólo traté de ignorarlo.**

Negué con la cabeza. Neil, Brendan, y las Candice me habían dicho algunas cosas, pero nada fuera de lo común. No estaba segura de por qué Terrence estaba tan irritado. **—Está bien. No espero que tú...**

**—****Lo sé. He estado pensando en esto durante toda la semana. Todo el mes. No voy a dejar que ellos, o alguien más, te trate así nunca más. **—No estaba segura

de la expresión que tenía en mi cara, pero Terrence de repente parecía nervioso**—.**

**¿Qué?**

**—****No lo sé... quiero decir... ¿aún no me has dicho por qué?**

Suspiró. **—Lo sé. Estamos a dos meses de graduarnos, y te han estado torturando desde la escuela primaria. No puedo volver atrás, pero puedo hacer esto por ti.**

**—****¿Eso es todo? ¿Ese es el motivo? ¿De repente te nació la conciencia?**

Hizo una mueca. **—Ouch.**

Me crucé de brazos. **—Dory tiene una cola larga afuera, así que vamos al grano. Eres como una persona diferente. Te has puesto en contra de todos tus amigos y estás pasando el rato conmigo, con quien apenas has hablado desde el jardín de infantes. Creo que es justo que pregunte por qué.**

**—****He hablado contigo tanto como he podido.**

**—****¿Tanto como has ****_podido_****?**

Tosió en el hueco de su brazo**. —Eso no es lo que quise decir.**

**—****No necesito que me salves, Terrence. He manejado las cosas por mi cuenta**

**desde hace mucho tiempo. No soy un caso de caridad**.

Frunció el ceño. **—Nunca dije que lo fueras.**

**—****Los dos estaríamos probablemente mejor si sólo regresas a tu vida normal, y me dejas en paz.**

Hizo una mueca, como si mis palabras lo hubiesen herido físicamente. **—Eso es pura mierda. No te sientes de esa manera, ¿verdad?**

**—****¡No sé cómo me siento!**

**—****¡Yo tampoco! **—dijo, jadeando. Sacó el inhalador de su bolsillo e inhaló. Después de unos momentos, comenzó de nuevo, esta vez más tranquilo—. No sé lo que quiero hacer con el resto de mi vida. Y siento como si... siento como si fueras la única persona en el mundo que no espera que lo haga. Lo que sí sé es que no me gustaba la dirección en que iba mi vida, hasta que te metiste en mi camioneta esa primera noche. No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo, Candice. Sólo... estoy improvisando. Esperaba que tú improvisaras conmigo.

A pesar de todo pensamiento negativo que pasaba por mi cabeza, mis labios se curvaron.

Él lentamente me estrechó contra su pecho y me abrazó. Sus músculos se sentían blandos y duros. Mi cabeza se ajustó perfectamente debajo de su barbilla.

tipo de sudor. Podría haber olido a las cosas raras que se fermentan en el desagüe, y todavía me habría gustado.

**—****Será mejor que vuelva allí** —dije, mi mejilla todavía contra su pecho. Él era una cabeza más alto que mi metro sesenta, y era manifiestamente consciente de sus dedos en mi espalda, envolviéndose alrededor de la parte de mis costillas. Nunca habíamos estado tan cerca, a pesar de que muchas veces antes había imaginado como se sentía.

Se apartó. **—¿Nos vemos más tarde?**

**—****Tengo deberes.**

**—****Tráelos contigo.**

Metí mi cabello detrás de la oreja. **—Creo que puedo hacer eso. Si me dejas sola y me dejas terminar.**

**—****Ni siquiera sabrás que estoy allí.**

Empujó la puerta, y cuando se cerró detrás de él, corrí hacia el frente, casi golpeando a Dory en la cara con la puerta giratoria.

Terrence corrió a su camioneta, subió y salió a toda velocidad, haciendo una

pausa por un momento antes de salir a la calle principal.

Dory me miraba expectante.

Me encogí de hombros.

**—****¿Así que él es tu caballero de brillante armadura?** —preguntó.

Mi cara se arrugó en disgusto. **—No. Le dije que no necesito ser salvada. Y**

**tú ya deberías saber eso de mí.**

Sonrió. **—Pero es un poco lindo ser defendida.**

Intenté no sonreír, pero últimamente me era imposible no hacerlo.

**—****Me gusta** —dijo Dory**—. Y a ti también. Pero de una manera completamente diferente.**

Hice una mueca. **—Tienes una imaginación muy viva.**

**—****Eres diferente desde que él comenzó a estar por aquí.**

**—****No sé lo que quieres decir** —le dije, rodando los ojos y alcanzando el trapo más cercano.

**—****Bueno, no lo odias.**

Froté el lavabo sin realmente prestar atención a lo que hacía. **—Hoy no.**

Cuando cerramos el Dairy Queen y salimos por la puerta de atrás, la camioneta roja no se encontraba aparcada en la parte trasera. No estaba en ninguna parte.

**—****Pensé que ustedes tenían planes** —dijo Dory. Me encogí de hombros.

**—****¿Te llevo?**

Sacudí la cabeza y me fui a casa. Mi mano tocó la manija de la puerta de pantalla sucia. Esperé por el sonido de su motor, pero no oí nada. Soul Asylum se filtraba por las paredes, y me alegré. Si yo iba a estar despierta por Terrence, no quería tener que lidiar también con Gina.

Empujé la puerta y me dirigí directamente a mi habitación. Se sentía más sola que de costumbre. Un fuerte golpe vino de la puerta principal, y rodé los ojos, suponiendo que era uno de los amigos de Gina o su distribuidor, viniendo a la fiesta. Unos segundos más tarde, Gina apareció en mi puerta, con su máscara de ojos embarrada, la parte blanca de sus ojos era de un rojo brillante y cristalino. Ella todavía tenía su delantal del supermercado y su nombre insignia colgaba torcida

de su camiseta blanca.

**—****Es para ti. **—Su rostro reflejaba mi confusión.

Asentí y me puse de pie, caminando a la habitación delantera. Me detuve en medio de la alfombra. Terrence se encontraba de pie en la puerta delantera, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta Letterman. El cuerpo de su abrigo de lana era de marrón teñido, y un gran Chenille B estaba bordado en la parte izquierda, con letras blancas. La chaqueta de Terrence parecía estar ocupada con todo lo que tenía letras en la preparatoria, sobre todo con los numerosos parches en las mangas de cuero. Nunca quise ganar una letra, y era raro ver a alguien con una en mi sala de estar.

Gina se puso de pie junto a mí, sorprendida frente a él. Se rascó el brazo y apuntó la cabeza hacia él**. —¿Quién es él?**

Terrence le tendió la mano. **—Terrence Granchester**, señora. Soy amigo de Candice.

Gina dudó, pero finalmente le dio la mano y luego me miró. **—¿Vas a alguna parte?**

Asentí.

**—****Candice me va a ayudar con mi tarea** —mintió a la perfección, como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes.

**—****Oh **—dijo Gina, satisfecha. Eso probablemente tenía sentido para ella, porque no podía entender que alguien como Terrence Granchester quisiera nada más de mí.

Corrí a mi habitación para cambiarme y recoger mis cosas. Un minuto más tarde, estaba detrás de Terrence, saliendo. Una vez que llegamos a su camioneta, suspiré. **—Ojalá no hubieras hecho eso. No quería que vieras mi casa.**

**—****¿Por qué no?**

**—****Es asqueroso. El olor.**

**—****Todo lo que olía era la hierba. Tu mamá cocina** —dijo, divertido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no pensaba lo mismo, puso la mano en mi antebrazo**—. Oye. Es una casa, Candice. No es gran cosa. No importa donde vivas.**

**—****Es humillante **—le dije, secándome una lágrima**—. No quería que vieras**

**eso.**

Terrence se apartó de la acera, su mandíbula trabajaba bajo su piel. **—No era**

**mi intención hacerte llorar, Candice, lo siento. Pensé que era mejor que recogerte en tu trabajo. Pensé en presentarme a tu madre.**

**—****Ella no es mi mamá —**dije mirando por la ventana.

**—****¿Eh? **

**—****Su nombre es Gina.**

**—****¿Eres adoptada?**

**—****No. Pero...** —lo miré**—, ¿alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que perteneces a otro lugar?**

**—****Todo el tiempo —**dijo en tono cansado.

—**Nunca me he sentido como su hija. Ni siquiera cuando era pequeña.**

**—****¿Tal vez sea por la manera en que es? No parece ser el tipo de mamá.**

**—****No lo es.**

**—****Entonces tiene sentido que te sientas de esa manera.**

No conducimos fuera de la ciudad como usualmente hacíamos. En su lugar, nos dirigimos hacia el lado sur, donde vivían muchos de los médicos y abogados. Los padres de Terrence construyeron una enorme casa en un terreno allí cuando estábamos en la escuela media. Él se detuvo en su camino de entrada y bajo el arco que une a la casa con uno de los garajes. El lugar se hallaba rodeado por puertas de garaje, al lado de la casa, y una puerta al patio trasero.

Cuando apagó el motor, negué con la cabeza. **—No voy a entrar ahí**

**—****Oh, tranquila** —dijo Terrence, al pulsar la puerta del garaje. Saltando hacia abajo, golpeó su puerta y luego corrió a mi lado, abriendo mi puerta con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando no me moví, su rostro se ensombreció**—. No seas un bebé.**

Poco a poco me bajé y lo seguí en el garaje y por una puerta. La casa estaba a oscuras, pero la televisión se escuchaba en alguna parte. La débil luz azul se hizo más brillante cuando nos acercamos a la cocina.

**—****¿Terrence?** —habló una mujer.

**—****¡Estoy en casa, mamá!** —dijo en respuesta. Deslizó mi mochila de mis hombros y la puso sobre el mostrador.

**—****Terrence, ¿qué estás haciendo?** —dije entre dientes, enojándome más cada segundo.

Su madre entró en la cocina, con el pelo recogido y su rostro ovalado acentuando sus increíbles ojos azules. Era evidente que Terrence los heredó. Ella se detuvo, sorprendida de verme. Quería meterme debajo del mostrador.

**—****¿Quién es? —**dijo, con falsa alegría en su voz.

**—****Candice Ardley.** —Me miró**—. Esta es mi madre, Eleonor.**

**—****Encantada de conocerla** —me atraganté.

Ella me dio otra mirada, visiblemente impresionada con mi apariencia. Sus

ojos me evaluaron críticamente como si fuera un parásito que se había infiltrado en

su casa y tenía que ser exterminada. Terrence no parecía darse cuenta. Abrió la despensa, cogió una bolsa de papas fritas, un frasco de salsa y dos plátanos, luego sacó un par de latas frías de Cherry Coke de la nevera.

**—****Iremos abajo** —dijo.

**—****Terrence Grancester**—comenzó Eleonor.

**—****Buenas noches, mamá** —dijo, guiándome en frente de él hacia una puerta al final del pasillo. Agarré mi mochila y me dirigí lentamente, sin saber a dónde ir.

**—****Aquí** —dijo Terrence.

La abrí, y él pasó por delante, con el codo encendió la luz, revelando un tramo de escaleras que conducen a un nivel inferior. Cuando llegamos a la parte inferior, entramos en una gran sala de estar con sofás, un par de televisores, un sistema de juego, un bar, equipo de ejercicio, una mesa de billar y una mesa de hockey de aire.

Aquella habitación era más grande que toda mi casa.

**—****Guau **—dije en voz baja, dejando que Terrence me llevara al sofá.

**—****Este es mi espacio. Ellos no bajan aquí**. —Desenroscó la tapa de la salsa, y la bolsa de totopos chilló cuando él la desenrolló**—. ****¿Tienes hambre**

**—****Voy a tomar ese plátano** —le dije, señalando. Me lo arrojó. **—Voy a esperar.**

**—****¿A qué?**

**—****Hasta que termines tu tarea. Buscaré una película para que la veamos.**

Lo observé mientras presionó los botones del mando a distancia sin mirarlos, al encender el DVR y navegar por las películas de pago por ver. Saqué mi libro de texto. Un trozo de papel de cuaderno sobresalía desde la página que necesitaba, y yo trabajaba en las nueve preguntas que había dejado de responder. Al cabo de sólo unos quince minutos terminé, y Terrence se mantuvo en silencio, manteniendo su palabra.

Una vez que cerré mi libro y empaqué mis cosas, él con entusiasmo volvió su atención hacia mí. —¿**Quieres ver a ****_Triple Thunder_****, o ****_The Dark House on the Hill_****?**

**—****Ambas suenan igual de… entretenidas.**

**—****_Triple Thunder _****será. **—Apretó un botón en el mando a distancia y la pantalla se volvió negra por un momento. Eligió algunas opciones más; entonces comenzó la película, abriendo con un chico sudoroso corriendo por su vida en un desierto.

A mitad de la película, Terrence se apoyó contra el cojín del sofá. Sus pies

sobre la mesita del café. Me costaba más trabajo relajarme.

Terrence me miró, de vuelta a la televisión, y luego a mí.

**—****¿Qué?**

**—****Estás tan tensa. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?**

**—****Es que… no creo que a tu mamá le guste que esté aquí. Y yo…**

El teléfono de Terrence chirrió. El nombre de Susy iluminó la pantalla. Leyó el texto en menos de un segundo, y luego contestó.

**—****¿Qué pasaría si tu madre le menciona a Susy que estuve aquí?**

**—****No lo hará.**

**—****¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?**

**—****Ella no quiere que Susy se enoje conmigo. Ya está imaginando nietos**

**Granchester-Marlow.**

Mi cara se retorció en la repugnancia. **—Probablemente me deberías llevar a ****casa.**

**Se sentó. —¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta la película?**

**—****No me parece bien estar aquí. Tienes novia, y estamos…**

**—****¿A escondidas?** —dijo Terrence con una sonrisa dulce**—. Está bien. —**

Cogió su teléfono.

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo?** —le pregunté mientras él escribía un mensaje.

**—****Romper con Susy.**

* * *

Este es el del viernes, sorry es que era pre san Valentin

Sutcliff ;)


	7. 6

Tomé el teléfono y lo aparté de él. **—¿Estás tratando de empeorar las cosas?**

**—****No. Pero dices que no vas a salir conmigo por una chica que ni siquiera me gusta... eso se arregla fácilmente.**

**—****¿Por qué te quedarías por cinco años con alguien que no te gusta? **Se encogió de hombros. **—Por hacer algo, supongo. Ella no es fea.**

**—****No —**dije, suspirando**—. No lo es. En este momento, suenas como gran ****idiota.**

**—****¿Tenemos que hablar acerca de esto?**

**—****No, puedes simplemente llevarme a casa**.

Gimió, y luego se sentó, frente a mí. **—Mis padres han estado casados**

**durante veinte años, y ellos realmente no se gustan demasiado**. —Hizo una pausa, y cuando se dio cuenta de que no me encontraba satisfecha, continuó—: me gustaba al principio, pero nunca me gustó la forma en trataba a las personas. A ti, particularmente. Cuando hablé con ella acerca de ti, parecía tratarte peor. Pero cada vez que pensaba en romper, el drama que sabía seguiría a la situación no sonaba demasiado atractivo.

**—****Cinco años es mucho tiempo** —dije.

**—****No tienes ni idea.**

**—****¿Así que simplemente vas a esperar hasta que se vaya a la universidad?**

**—****Ese era el plan, pero ahora como que quiero hacerlo antes**. —Se inclinó hacia mí, y me alejé. Soltó un bufido**—. De verdad vas a obligarme a hacer esto correctamente, ¿no?**

**—****No te estoy haciendo hacer nada —**dije, devolviéndole su teléfono.

**\- Estás haciendo que me pierda esta película.**

Eché un vistazo a la televisión.** —Está pausada**

**—****Oh, sí** —dijo con una sonrisa, apretando un botón. La violencia se reanudó, junto con gritos, disparos y aspas de helicóptero zumbando en el aire. Terrence se recostó en los cojines de nuevo, y yo hice lo mismo.

Bajó la mirada a su teléfono, que seguía en su mano**. —¿Cuál es tu número, de todos modos?**

**—****No tengo teléfono celular.**

**—****¿Teléfono fijo?**

**—****Tampoco.**

Terrence frunció el ceño, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en la pantalla de televisión. **—¿Te gusta pasar el rato conmigo?**

No estaba segura de sí oí correctamente. **—¿Sí?**

**—****¿No es porque no tienes a nadie más con quién salir?**

**—****Tengo a otras personas para salir.**

**—****¿Dory?**

**—****Sí.**

**—****¿Y si no estuviera con Susy? ¿Lo harías...? **—Se quedó mirando la TV.

**—****¿Qué cosa?**

**—****¿Dejar que te bese?**

**—****No lo sé. Quizá. No estoy segura de que lo disfrutarías.** Se giró hacia mí. **—¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—****No he tenido mucha práctica. Nada de práctica, en realidad.** —Podía sentir mi cara calentándose. Preferí decir la verdad, pero no siempre era fácil.

**—****Nunca has besado a nadie antes** —dijo, ya más como una afirmación que una pregunta.

**—****¿Y?**

Miró fijamente mis labios y se acomodó para poder mirar hacia delante de nuevo. **—Estoy disponible cuando quieras. Si deseas practicar. **—Mantenía deliberadamente su expresión tranquila, pero no hacía un trabajo muy bueno porque la comisura de su boca seguía intentando enroscarse.

**—****No quiero practicar. Quiero un verdadero primer beso. Y no de un chico que esté engañando a su novia.**

Frunció el ceño. **—Te dije que iba a terminar con ella. Tú no quieres.**

**—****Nunca tendríamos un momento de paz. Toda la escuela enloquecería, y**

**estoy bastante segura de que tu madre también lo haría.**

**—****¿Es ****por eso ****que ****no quieres ****que ****rompa con ****ella? ****¿O es ****porque simplemente no me quieres?**

Me mantuve en silencio, y el aire de la habitación se volvió en espeso y cargado. De repente era difícil respirar. Terrence se retorcía mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

**—****Desde jardín de infantes he pensado que eres increíble **—dije. Me miró y sonrió. **—¿Sí?**

**—****Sí.**

Con sus ojos de nuevo en la televisión, habló en voz baja y con nerviosismo.

**—****Yo también. He pensado eso acerca de ti.**

Asentí, y vimos el resto de la película sin decir nada más.

Cuando todo terminó, Terrence se puso la chaqueta, tomó la mochila y me acompañó arriba. Tomó sus llaves en el mostrador de la cocina. Hicimos nuestro camino afuera, al aire frío de la noche. Terrence se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros. Estaba caliente y olía a él, y tiré de ella más apretada a mí alrededor. Terrence me ayudó a subir al asiento del copiloto. Antes de que pudiera rodear la parte delantera del auto, sus padres vinieron afuera, para hablar con él.

Su conversación inmediatamente pareció tensa, y Terrence me miraba a hurtadillas. Puso las manos en sus caderas, cambió su peso nerviosamente y sacudió la cabeza. Empezaba a lucir enojado. Me hubiera gustado que no tuviera ventanas automáticas para poder bajar la mía y oír lo que decían.

Finalmente, sus padres volvieron a entrar, y Terrence se unió a mí en la camioneta.

**—****Lo siento —**dijo.

**—****No lo hagas.**

**—****No, es jodidamente grosero hacer eso delante tuyo. Podrían haber esperado.**

**—****¿Qué te dijeron?**

Negó con la cabeza y arrancó el auto. Cuando salió a la calle, me acerqué y con mis dedos toqué los suyos. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

**—****¿Qué dijeron, Terrence?**

Suspiró. **—Están preocupados por mi nueva amiga. No creen que sea apropiado que pase tiempo a solas contigo por Susy.**

**—****Tienen razón.**

Apretó los dedos. **—No puedo renunciar a ti ahora. Cuando pasamos tiempo juntos, siento una paz que no tengo cuando no estás alrededor. Es como cuando eres un niño, y te pones un pijama fresco después de un baño y entras en una cama hecha con sábanas limpias que parecen recién sacadas de la secadora. Eso es lo que se siente estar contigo.**

Mis cejas se levantaron, y una sorpresiva y apreciativa sonrisa se precipitó en mi cara. **—Creo que esa es la cosa más bonita que alguna vez me hayan dicho.**

**—****No debería ser así. Eres tan buena, Candice. Eres... bueno. No te mereces la forma en que te tratan, y ni siquiera sé por qué lo hacen.**

**—****No lo sé, tampoco. Un día, simplemente dejaron de hablarme, y luego el silencio se convirtió en ira.**

**—****Eso es tan raro. No lo entiendo.**

El Chevy se detuvo en mi camino de grava, y Terrence apagó el motor.

Me recliné hacia atrás y me estiré. **—Sólo un día más antes de las vacaciones de primavera. Después tenemos cinco semanas antes de la graduación. Nada de esto tendrá importancia después de eso.**

**—****¿Estás... vas al baile? **—preguntó.

Me eché a reír. Eso era tan estridente que incluso me sorprendió. **—No — **dije, divertida.

**—****¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?**

**—****Vas con Susy.**

**—****No se lo he pedido, aún. Todo el mundo asume que vamos juntos. Incluso ****ella.**

**—****Yo...** —Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome abrumada**—. No tengo un**

**vestido. Ni siquiera sé cómo lucir. Y no tengo dinero, de todos modos.**

**—****Está bien. No te alteres. Sólo piénsalo. Si quieres ir, pensaremos en algo.** Tragué con fuerza. **—Me estás volviendo loca. No estoy segura de cómo sentirme acerca de todo esto.**

Terrence levantó mi mano y tocó sus labios con mis dedos. **—Sólo estamos improvisando, ¿recuerdas?**

Tiré de la manija de la puerta y salté a la hierba, luego me saqué la chaqueta de los hombros.

**—****Guárdala por mí.**

La arrojé a su auto. **—Tengo una chaqueta. Gracias. **

Sonrió. **—No una que huela a mí**

**—****¿Tienes miedo de que vaya a olvidarme de ti esta noche?** —bromeé, intentando ocultar mi vergüenza cuando dijo en voz alta lo que yo estaba pensando.

Apuntó a su pecho. **—¿De esto? ¡De ninguna manera!**

Terrence me saludó mientras se alejaba, y entré a mi casa, sin dejar de reír. Permanecía oscuro y silencioso. Me arrastré a mi habitación, dejé que mi mochila cayera a la alfombra, y me metí directamente en la cama. Estaba demasiado cansada para tomar una ducha o incluso lavarme los dientes. Sólo quería estar entre las sábanas y rememorar lo que me dijo Terrence acerca de cómo lo hacía sentir una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Era como un sueño, uno que del que inevitablemente iba a despertar pronto. Algo iba a suceder y se lo llevaría todo, porque este tipo de cosas nunca me suceden a mí.

Estiré la mano y puse mi alarma media hora antes de lo habitual, y luego me relajé contra mi almohada. El día siguiente era viernes, el último día antes de las vacaciones de primavera, y el comienzo de una semana de vacaciones de las Candices y de los nueve días y noches enteras con Terrence, haciendo lo que quisiéramos. Se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo, y no sólo porque era mi único amigo en la escuela. En realidad teníamos mucho en común, desde la música al arte y el amor mutuo por los tres primeros episodios de _Las Guerras de las Galaxias. _

Sentí que mis ojos se volvían pesados y me quedé dormida, con sus palabras acerca del pijama y las sábanas tibias reproduciéndose nuevamente en mi mente, narradas por su voz suave y profunda.

* * *

Este es el de ayer

Deseo que, en vdd, estén disfrutando esta adaptación tanto como yop

Sutcliff ;)


	8. 7

El viernes por la mañana, salí de mi casa para ver una SUV blanca aparcado en paralelo junto a la acera. La Sra. Ponny bajó la ventanilla y saludó.

**—****¡Te dije que estaría aquí!** —llamó, una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Miré hacia arriba. Las nubes eran grises, la acera y la hierba estaban húmedas, pero la lluvia había cesado. **—Creo que está bien para caminar.**

**—****Se supone que lloverá a ratos todo el día, Ardley. ¡Mete tu trasero al auto!** Me di la vuelta, comprobando nuevamente que Gina no me estuviera mirando desde la puerta y me apresuré al auto de la señora Ponny.

**—****Abróchate el cinturón —**dijo, girando la llave en el contacto.

**—****¿Podemos por favor darnos prisa? **—pregunté, oyendo el clic en mi

cadera mientras me sujetaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Salió, y momentos después, se detuvo en una señal de parada. Una camioneta azul pasó por el charco que siempre llenaba la esquina de la intersección cuando llovía, salpicando agua durante todo el camino hasta la señal.

**—****Si hubieras estado de pie allí, habrías sido empapada** —dijo la Sra. Ponny, sacudiendo la cabeza.

**—****Gracias** —dije, mordiéndome la uña del pulgar.

Siguió hacia adelante, y después de una cuadra, se detuvo en otra señal de parada. Miré al Dairy Queen. Estaba oscuro y el aparcamiento estaba desnudo. Si seguía lloviendo, no estaríamos muy llenos después de la escuela. Justo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó mi mente, el cielo comenzó a escupir sobre nosotros.

La Sra. Ponny giró a la derecha hacia la escuela, con el pelo rubio rozando sus hombros mientras se inclinaba al frente para encender el limpiaparabrisas. **—¿Tienes planes para las vacaciones de primavera? —**preguntó.

**—****En realidad, no.**

**—****¿No vas a al South Padre con los otros de último año?** —Le di una mirada de reojo. Sonrió tímidamente**—. He notado que has estado pasando tiempo con Terrence Granchester. Pensé que tal vez lo harías. Esperaba que tal vez lo hicieras **

**—****¿Te has dado cuenta?** —dije, mi corazón latiendo rápido. Pensé que estábamos siendo cuidadosos. Terrence había estado conmigo en clase, pero pensaba que nadie sabía que de hecho estábamos pasando tiempo juntos.

Sonrió con su dulce sonrisa. **—Eleonor Granchester está en mi grupo de ayuda en la iglesia. Habló de ustedes dos últimamente. Eso es todo. Sólo a mí.**

**—****No quiere que nadie más lo sepa, estoy segura.**

**—****No quiere causar problemas.**

**—****Para Terrence y Susy.**

Aparcamos en el lugar de estacionamiento de maestros, y la señora Ponny se giró hacia mí.

**—****Él es un buen chico.**

Esperé, pensando que me dijera que me mantenga alejada de él, o algo igualmente ofensivo.

**—****Estoy segura que puedes pescarlo** —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Salió y cerró su puerta. Brevemente después de procesar sus palabras y sentir la mitad de un segundo de agradecimiento, me levanté y me apresuré a

caminar a su lado. Caminamos a grandes zancadas hacia la escuela, secas bajo el paraguas de la señora Ponny. Señaló su llavero hacia la camioneta blanca, y ésta hizo un ruido de bocinazo atrofiado mientras se bloqueaba.

En la escuela primaria, antes de que comprendiera que no tendría un coche a los dieciséis, soñé con qué coche quería. No importaba el modelo, siempre tenía seguro sin llave. Algo en sostener ese control remoto en mi mano a la distancia mientras las llaves colgaban me parecía tan genial. Luego los dieciséis vinieron y se fueron, y así lo hicieron los diecisiete. Seguí adelante y obtuve mi licencia, sólo para tener una identificación, pero no tenía sentido. Ser propietario de un coche parecía tan imposible. Así que haría una cosa imposible a la vez, comenzando con alguna manera de llegar al campus de OSU. Pero incluso si tuviera que empezar a caminar desde julio, llegaría allí. Tal vez, si Terrence no se encontrara para ese entonces en Dallas o Duke, podría llevarme.

Ese pensamiento me calentaba mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo forrado con taquillas, me dirigía al final del pasillo, al lado de la biblioteca. Pedí específicamente una taquilla aquí porque, a pesar de que no estaba con el resto de los de último año, la biblioteca se encontraba rodeada por una pared de vidrio, y la bibliotecaria, la señora Boesch, siempre mantenía un ojo vigilante entre clases.

Saqué los libros de mi mochila y la colgué en un gancho. El sol de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas del frente de la escuela fue repentinamente bloqueada, y miré a mi derecha para ver a Terrence apoyado en la taquilla junto a la mía.

**—****¿Qué haces después del trabajo esta noche?**

Me encogí de hombros.

**—****Vamos a comer a Los Potros.**

Miré a mí alrededor, y luego asentí.

Terrence sonrió y se alejó, sin tratar de ocultar en lo más mínimo nuestra conversación. Cerré mi casillero, Sara Glenn me miró con sus grandes ojos oscuros.

**—****¿Estás follándote a Terrence Granchester?** —preguntó.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia ella, el asco pesando en mi cara. ¿Qué pasaba con la gente de pueblos pequeños asumiendo automáticamente que debido a que dos personas del sexo opuesto estaban hablando, deben tener relaciones sexuales? **— No.**

**—****¿Qué fue eso, entonces? Te acaba de invitar a cenar. ¿Por qué te está pidiendo salir?**

**—****No me invitó a cenar. Has oído mal** —dije. Técnicamente, era la verdad. Él no lo preguntó.

**—****Lo escuché** —replicó Sara**—. Voy a decirle a Susy.**

**—****Adelante. No te creerá. Va a suponer que estás tratando de lograr que **

**rompan para que luego puedas ir tras él.**

Sara lo pensó por un momento, y luego se alejó, su confianza desapareció. Respiré profundamente y continué a clase, mis manos temblaban y mi corazón tratando de latir para salirse de mi pecho. Ese repentino estallido de coraje salió de lo más profundo; un lugar que no sabía que existía. El pensamiento de Sara arruinando mi poquito de felicidad me volvió tan desesperada como para decirle algo que yo misma encontraba aterrador.

Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado por South Padre como para molestarse en darme su consuelo. En el momento en que había llegado al séptimo periodo, tan raro como era decirlo, en realidad había tenido un día bastante bueno. Terrence había acercado su taburete a mi escritorio, y una combinación de náuseas y regocijo se arremolinaron en mi estómago.

**—****Mira esto** —dijo Terrence. Su proyecto de tamaño póster estaba estirado hacia fuera sobre la mesa, y lo miré con una sonrisa incontrolable. Era una niña mirando por la ventana, con el rostro en la sombra excepto por sus ojos azules brillantes. Tenía las rodillas contra el pecho, y un pequeño collar colgaba de sus dedos. Era un corazón de plata con detalles intrincados cincelados alrededor del borde. En el medio aparecía una palabra: **Casualidad.**

**—****Es increíble **—susurré**—. Ella es muy bonita**. —Sentí un impulso de pasar mis dedos sobre ella, pero no quería manchar el carbón

**—****Eres tú.**

Lo miré en estado de shock. Habíamos estado trabajando en este proyecto durante tres meses. Mis cejas se elevaron, y negué con la cabeza, no convencida**. — Eres un mentiroso.**

**—****Estoy completamente siendo serio.**

**—****¿Están todos listos para revelar su proyecto final?** —dijo la Señora Cup, mientras se paseaba en el aula, vestida con un chal y pantalones de traje negro**—. Sé que todos ustedes han estado trabajando muy duro. En años pasados han llevado estos proyectos casa y los han enmarcado, regalarlos, o lo que sea. Pero he pedido más de ustedes este año. Hemos aprendido las lecciones de Faulkner y que como artistas deben aprender a matar a sus niños mimados. —Suspiró—. Para la calificación final, voy a pedirles esto.** —Levantó una pintura de tamaño póster de Shannon LaBlue y la rasgó por la mitad, en sentido longitudinal. Hizo un sonido rápido, agudo, y todos nos quedamos sin aliento.

La boca de Shannon se abrió. Miró a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer.

La Sra. Cup se acercó a Zach Skidmore, que estaba sentado a mi lado. **—¿Y ****bien?**

**—****¿Habla en serio? Pensé que esto iba a ser el proyecto de coronación de mis ****años de escuela secundaria. ¡Sudé mi culo en esto, señora Cup!**

**—****Es tu calificación final.**

Zach se quedó mirando el suelo por un momento, respiró por la nariz, y luego tomó su proyecto, un hermoso paisaje, y lo rasgó por la mitad. Todos dimos un respingo, como si se hubiera cortado las venas.

La profesora se paró frente a mi escritorio. Yo había trabajado mucho en mi proyecto, un trozo de carbón vegetal con un pasillo oscuro con pinturas victorianas. Hizo un sonido de rasgadura horrible cuando lo separé de un lado al otro.

La Sra. Cup dio un paso, de pie delante de Terrence. Su proyecto aún estaba tendido en mi escritorio, detrás de él.

**—****Terrence.**

**—****Esto es cruel** —dijo.

**—****Es una lección. No todas las lecciones son fáciles. Las mejores, aquellas de las que más aprendes, son las más difíciles.**

**—****No voy a hacerlo **—dijo Terrence, girándose ligeramente, protegiendo su elegante y tierna representación de mí.

**—****Es tu calificación final, Terrence. Era todo el punto.**

Se puso de pie, sacó su cartel de la mesa y lo enrolló con cuidado**. — Entonces, creo que repruebo** —Salió del salón y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento.

La Sra. Cup negó con la cabeza, y luego dio un paso hacia el siguiente alumno horrorizado…

**—****¿Eras tú?** —preguntó Dory, un poco aturdida. Asentí con la cabeza.

**—****Un proyecto de arte en el que había trabajado durante tres meses... ¿y eras ****tú?**

**—****Era yo.**

**—****Guau. Y reprobó su clase de arte para mantenerlo. Eso es... eso es algo ****enternecedor.**

**—****Yo pensé eso, pero no estaba segura de sí lo malinterpreté.**

**—****¿Cómo puedes malinterpretarlo? ¡Es tan romántico que podría morir!** — Se inclinó hacia adelante, casi a la mitad, fingiendo llorar de una manera muy poco favorecedora.

**—****Eso es horrible —**dije, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

**—****¡Es taaaan hermoso! ¡No puedo soportarlo! ¡Agh, ja, ja!**

**—****Detente **—dije, poniendo M&amp;Ms a la copa de vainilla que acababa de sacar.

Se puso de pie. **—Lo siento. Tuve un momento.**

Le entregué el helado de M&amp;Ms a la niña. Giró sobre sus talones, revelando mi próximo cliente, Susy. Tenía los ojos rojos, y estaba más allá de enojada.

**—****¿Qué estás haciendo?** —preguntó, su voz ya rompiéndose.

**—****Sólo estábamos bromeando. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?** —pregunté.

—**Vete a la mierda. Sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Ardley. **—Hervía.

Mi mente corría por una respuesta, pero no había venido para una pelea. Estaba sola, y no era como eran las Candices.

Ladeó la cabeza un poco impaciente con mi silencio. **—Respóndeme. Y no te atrevas a fingir ser inocente. Las dos sabemos lo que ha pasado.**

Dory estaba a mi lado. **—Está trabajando, Susy. Puedes hablar de esto más tarde.**

**—****No, no puedo** —dijo, sus ojos brillantes**—. Porque me iré en media hora para South Padre. Se suponía que debía ir con Terrence, pero él de repente decidió que no querer ir, así que iré con Ely. Explícame por qué esto es, Ardley.**

**—****No puedo hablar por él.**

**—****Bueno, alguien va a tener que hacerlo. Lo único que dijo fue que lo nuestro no funcionaba.**

**—****¿Rompió contigo?**

Susy puso sus dos manos sobre el pequeño mostrador, delante de la ventana, con las palmas hacia abajo. **—Eso es lo que querías, ¿no?**

**—****Nunca esperé que lo hiciera **—dije. Era la verdad.

**—****No tenía mucho tiempo para entrar en detalles, porque estaba llevando un estúpido dibujo a Ponca City para enmarcarlo.**

Me atraganté. —**Él... ¿qué?**

**—****Así que puedes decirme, Ardley. ¿Por qué me haces esto?**

**—****Lo siento —**dije, esa misma rabia que sentí con Sara burbujeó de nuevo**—. ****¿Por qué estoy ****_yo _****haciéndote algo a ****_ti_****?**

**—****¿Me ha estado engañando? ¡Merezco saber!**

Dory puso su mano en su cadera. **—Si rompió contigo, ¿realmente importa?**

Los ojos de Susy se dirigieron a Dory. **—Oh!, ve a cuidar a uno de tus mocosos, Dory.**

Dory me movió lentamente hacia un lado y se inclinó. **—Tienes que irte ahora mismo, o tendrás que disfrutar de tu viaje de último año sin novio y con un ojo morado. Porque voy a atravesar esta ventana por ti.**

Susy rodó sus ojos. Se alejó, pero se detuvo y se giró. **—Cuídate, Ardley. Cuando vuelva, haré que mi misión sea hacerte tan miserable que tendrás que terminar la escuela secundaria en tu casa. ¿Crees que he sido mala contigo? No has visto nada todavía.**

**—****Eso suena como una amenaza. —**Dory entrecerró sus ojos hacia Susy. Susy sonrió, pero parecía más aterradora de lo que jamás la he visto. **—No ****hago amenazas. Sólo estoy dándole una idea de lo que las próximas seis semanas ****de su vida van a ser. **

**—****Misma cosa **—dijo Dory.

**—****Voy a ir a disfrutar de mis vacaciones de primavera. En serio, ustedes deberían tratar de disfrutar la suya.**

**—****Lo haré **—dije, levantando mi barbilla.

Me lanzó una mirada que me heló la sangre y volvió a su Honda.

**—****¡Uffff! ¡Hiciste arder su trasero!** —dijo Dory, casi eufórica de la confrontación.

Incliné mi trasero contra el mostrador. **—Ella iba enserio. Cuando vuelva, va a ser un infierno.**

**—****¿A quién le importa?** —dijo Dory, con un guiño**—. Tienes a Terrence.**

**—****No lo ****_tengo_****.**

**—****Está enmarcando tu dibujo. **—Suspiró**—. Lo tienes.**

**—****Todo esto es muy raro. Todo ha sido lo mismo todos los días desde el primer grado. Las cosas han estado cada vez peor, y ahora están... No lo sé.**

**—****¿Asombrosas?**

**—****Diferentes.**

Dory asintió. Una SUV se detuvo en el estacionamiento, y cuatro niños saltaron de ella, seguidos de su madre sosteniendo un bebé. Dory y yo volvimos a trabajar.

Me sentía aún más emocionada por las vacaciones de primavera. Si iba a ser castigada por ello, iba a asegurarme de que cada segundo valiera la pena.

* * *

Uffff! por fin!

Al día, chikas!.

Nos vemos mañana, que lo disfruten

Gracias por los msjs

Sutcliff ;)


	9. 8

La camioneta de Terrence estaba aparcada justo detrás de Dairy Queen. Como si ya no luciera bastante feliz, le llevé un cono extra grande de cereza. Su sonrisa se extendió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Tengo tiempo para ir a casa a cambiarme? —pregunté.

—Nop. Estoy demasiado emocionado por mostrarte algo.

Condujimos a su casa. Las ventanas se encontraban oscuras, y cuando presionó el botón de la puerta del garaje, el vehículo de sus padres no se hallaba en su puesto. A pesar de que era fin de semana, la ciudad entera parecía estar cerrada. Con todo el tráfico de estudiantes de último año yéndose durante las vacaciones de primavera y tantas familias lejos por vacaciones, Blackwell estaría dormida toda la semana; era de esa forma todos los años.

—¿Tus padres ya se fueron? —pregunté. Asintió. —Esta mañana.

—¿Qué te dijeron sobre quedarte en casa?

Mantuvo abierta la puerta para mí, y caminé por el pasillo. —Fue un poco raro. Estaban confundidos, y mamá enloqueció por Susy, pero también parecían aliviados. Creo que me dejaron solo porque tengo dieciocho años, pero estarán preocupados por mí todo el tiempo.

—Tiene sentido.

—Me preguntaron si quería ir a esquiar, pero son sus primeras vacaciones sólo para adultos desde que me tuvieron, así que se pusieron algo alegres cuando dije que no.

Me reí entre dientes. Su vida era tan fascinante para mí. La forma en que era tan cercano a sus padres, cómo se entendían y se preocupaban unos por otros era extraño para mí. Pero sobre todo me gustaba que se hallaran sobrios y podían resolver sus problemas sin gritar.

Fuimos a las escaleras principales, y Terrence encendió la luz. Lo seguí hasta la escalera de madera en espiral. Había una barandilla de madera pulida con hierro intrincado en lugar de pernos. Me encantaba su casa. Se hallaba tan limpia y decorada con tanto cuidado que podría haber sido exhibida en una revista de diseño para el hogar. Colgando de la pared y pintadas con arcilla se encontraban los lienzos de Terrence y su hermana mayor Whitney, posando juntos e individualmente, desde la primaria hasta el último año.

Cuando alcanzamos la cima de las escaleras, Terrence caminó por otro pasillo, y luego abrió la última puerta a la izquierda, haciéndome señas para que fuera. La habitación aún se encontraba oscura, pero cuando entré, Terrence encendió la luz, revelando su cama, una cómoda y un escritorio. Al igual que el resto de la casa, todo tenía su lugar. Todo libre de polvo y oliendo a limpio. El edredón azul medianoche se hallaba metido debajo de las almohadas y alisado perfectamente. El escritorio estaba organizado y limpio, su computadora apagada.

Sobre el escritorio se encontraba el carboncillo que dibujó de mí. Su marco era negro y parecía como de soga. En realidad no combinaba con el marco de madera veteado marrón de su cama, o cualquier otra cosa en su habitación.

—¿Qué piensas?

Entonces me di cuenta de que mi boca colgaba abierta y la cerré de golpe.

Sus cejas se juntaron. —Fui a Hobby Lobby en Ponca a enmarcarlo. No era el marco que quería, pero habrían tenido que ordenar el otro, y quería mostrártelo hoy. No podía esperar.

—¿De verdad vas a reprobar Arte?

Se encogió de hombros. —¿A quién le importa? ¿Qué piensas?

—El Instituto de Arte de Dallas podría discrepar contigo reprobando Arte. Sus hombros cayeron. —No voy a ir a Dallas, Candice.

—¿Por qué no?

—Traté de decirle a mis padres, pero no podía mirarlos a los ojos y decirles.

—¿Quieres ir?

Extendió las manos y luego las dejó caer de nuevo a sus muslos con un golpe. —Sí.

—Entonces vas a ir. Vamos a encontrar una manera de que llegues ahí, incluso si tengo que sostener tu mano cuando les digas. Ellos te aman, Terrence, y por encima de todo, quieren que seas feliz, ¿verdad?

Asintió lentamente. —Pero…

—No hay peros. Vas a llegar ahí.

Me miró por un momento. —¿Te gusta el marco?

—Me encanta el marco. Me encanta la pintura. Todavía no entiendo por qué decidiste hacerme tu proyecto final. —Mis últimas palabras colgando en el aire—. ¿Es eso lo que soy? ¿Un proyecto?

Parecía decepcionado por mi pregunta. —No sabía lo que iba a hacer. No sabía lo que dibujaba. Después de una semana me di cuenta de que ella —dijo, señalando al dibujo—, eras tú. Conforme invierto más tiempo en hacerla perfecta, entendía por qué sucedía. —Dio unos pasos hacia mí, hasta que estuvo tan cerca que tenía que levantar la vista para verlo a los ojos—. Cuando piensas en algo bastante, empiezas a soñar con ello. Y cuando sueñas con algo bastante, sólo hay que esperar que se convierta en realidad. —Suspiró—. Pienso en ti todo el tiempo, Candice. He querido hablar contigo durante años, pero me sentía tan malditamente nervioso. No sabía qué decir o cómo reaccionarías si lo hacía. Tenía miedo de que pensaras que sólo trataba de ayudar a Susy a atormentarte. Sé que elegí un momento de mierda, porque los dos estamos a punto de movernos en diferentes direcciones, pero me he vuelto muy bueno en amarte de lejos.

Había trabajado tan duro para no permitir que nadie me viera llorar que sentí un momento de pánico cuando mis ojos se humedecieron y la primera lágrima cayó. Rápidamente la limpié.

Terrence puso sus pulgares a cada lado de mi rostro y se inclinó, deteniéndose justo antes de susurrar—: ¿Puedo besarte?

Asentí lentamente, sintiendo cada nervio de mi cuerpo animarse y esperar a experimentar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Terrence se inclinó, cerró los ojos y presionó los labios sobre los míos. Eran tan suaves y cálidos. Sus labios se separaron, así que hice lo mismo. Había visto besos en la televisión, los suficientes para saber cómo funcionaba, así que sólo traté de mantener mis labios suaves y me moví con él. Su lengua se deslizó en mi boca y bailó con la mía. Él sabía a cono de cereza y pasta de dientes, que era extrañamente fantástico. Sus manos se deslizaron de mi mandíbula a mi cuello, y luego a mis hombros. Sus dedos presionaron en mi piel mientras me acercaba suavemente.

Justo cuando pensaba que me iba a desmayar de contener la respiración, escuché a Terrence respirar ligeramente por la nariz, e hice lo mismo. Me encontraba totalmente despistada, así que seguí tomando señales de él.

Se apartó, y casi caí hacia adelante, porque no me sentía lista para soltarlo aún.

—Gua—dijo, mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Fue horrible?

Negó con la cabeza. —No. No, en absoluto. Pero será mejor que nos detengamos. —Se sentó en la cama y tomó una respiración profunda, frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Se quedó mirando el suelo—. Sólo…. dame un minuto.

Me acerqué a él y me estrellé contra su pecho. Su espalda chocó contra la cama, y puse mi boca en la suya. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí y me abrazó, haciendo un zumbido bajo mientras nuestras lenguas encontraban su camino a la otra de nuevo. Nos agarramos el uno al otro, apenas separándonos por aire, y en un momento u otro durante la siguiente hora, ocupamos cada centímetro de su cama matrimonial.

Por último, Terrence dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo a la almohada, manteniendo sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de mí. Me encontraba a medias sobre él, tendida a mi costado, mi pierna cubriendo una de las suyas. — Voy a estar adolorido en la mañana. Tenemos que parar.

—¿Por qué estarás adolorido?

Hizo una pausa, tratando claramente de buscar palabras amables para explicar. —Me siento como un idiota explicándolo. Hará que suene como si estuviera tratando de provocarte sentimientos de culpa en... tú sabes. Y nunca fue mi intención que experimentes tu primer beso y pierdas tu virginidad la misma noche.

—¿Estamos hablando de bolas azules?

Se ahogó, luego estalló en carcajadas ruidosas. Una vez que recuperó el aliento, llevó mis dedos a su boca y los besó. —Sí.

—No soy totalmente despistada. Soy consciente de la mayoría de las cosas, aunque no las he experimentado.

—Algo de lo que podrías no estar al tanto es que no estoy engañando a Susy. Rompí con ella hoy.

—Lo sé.

Reajustó la cabeza en la almohada para mirarme directamente a los ojos. — ¿Cómo?

—Ella vino a DQ hoy. Estaba muy molesta.

—¿Fue cruel contigo? —dijo. Su mandíbula tensándose debajo de su piel mientras esperaba a que le responda.

—Siempre es cruel conmigo. Pero dijo que cuando regrese se va a poner mucho peor.

Terrence miró hacia otro lado, y luego a mí. —No dejaré que te lastimen nunca más, Candice. No tengas miedo de ellos.

—No les temo.

Frunció el ceño. —Son sólo seis semanas. Podemos atravesarlas.

Lo besé, esta vez fue breve y dulce. Sólo un beso, entonces asentí. —Tú eres quien me preocupa. No estás acostumbrado a ello.

—Soy más feliz de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo. Pueden molestarnos en la escuela, pero no pueden tocar lo que tenemos.

Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y escuché su corazón latiendo. Se ralentizó más con cada minuto que pasaba, y luego su respiración se hizo profunda y regular. Levanté la mirada, viendo sus ojos cerrados. Su mano descansaba cómodamente sobre mi espalda. Apoyé la cabeza abajo, acurrucándome a su lado y en su cuello. Me acercó más a él, y es entonces cuando me quedé dormida.

Al principio, no registré el sonido, pero cuando Terrence intentó maniobrar con cuidado por debajo de mí, me desperté.

—Lo siento —susurró—. Son las cuatro de la mañana. Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté, frotándome los ojos.

—No sé. Alguien está reventando mi teléfono. —Justo cuando tomó su celular y lo desenchufó del cargador, sonó—. Mierda, es mi mamá. ¿Hola?

Podía oír a Eleonor en el otro extremo, su voz aguda y desesperada.

—No. Cálmate, mamá. No, te lo dije. Estoy en Blackwell. Me quedé aquí,

¿recuerdas? Mamá. Deja de llorar. ¿Qué está pasando?

La voz cambió a un tono más grave, y me di cuenta que era Richard, el padre de Terrence. Terrence se frotó la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Santa Mierda. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —Hizo una pausa, escuchando a Richard—. Oh, hombre. ¿Los dos? No… Jesús. No, no vuelvan. Estoy bien. No, estoy seguro. Traten de pasar un buen tiempo. Estoy en casa, a salvo en mi cama. Está bien. También los quiero. —Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

—¿Qué es? ¿Están bien?

—Sí, están bien. Son las Candices. Se hallaban de camino a South Padre, y Susy conducía. Se quedó dormida o algo y se movieron del carril. Golpearon de frente al otro vehículo. Están muertas.

—¿Están... _muertas_? —le dije con incredulidad.

Terrence se frotó la cara otra vez y extendió la mano sobre su boca. —Están muertas. Ely y Susy están muertas. —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, y mi boca colgaba abierta. Nos sentamos en silencio durante más tiempo.

Terrence tomó su teléfono y comprobó los mensajes. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. —Los rumores ya están comenzando. —Bajó el teléfono—. ¿Debería llevarte a casa?

—Cualquier cosa que quieras hacer. Si quieres estar solo, puedo caminar a casa. Si no quieres, me quedaré aquí.

Me atrajo hacia él y se recostó contra las almohadas, pero no dormimos.

* * *

¡Hey chicas! No me he olvidado de ustedes

He aquí el final de nuestra historia

Aunque tarde ¡Feliz día de la mujer!

Sutcliff


	10. 9

Los funerales se celebraron juntos el siguiente sábado. No fui porque no se sentía bien asistir, pero Terrence pasó por Dairy Queen después para ponerme al tanto. Me dijo que los padres de Ely, Sam y Julianne parecían estar resistiendo bien, apoyándose mutuamente. Habló sobre cómo lució el funeral, quien dirigió el servicio, las canciones que tocaron y quién estuvo allí. Pero parecía perdido.

—¿Por qué no te vas? —dijo Dory—. Te necesita hoy.

—Yo… —Miré a Terrence—. ¿Quieres que me tome el día libre? Él se veía lamentable. —¿Por favor?

Me quité el delantal y lo arrojé al mostrador. —Gracias, Dory

Ella me guiñó un ojo, pero su expresión era triste.

Empujé la puerta trasera y fui inmediatamente a los brazos de Terrence. Me abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Lo sostuve por un largo tiempo, pero cuando me alejé, se quedó colgado, así que mantuve mis brazos a su alrededor, apretándolo con más fuerza.

Una vez que sus brazos se relajaron, me dio sus llaves. —¿Conducirías?

Me congelé. —Sólo he manejado los autos de las clases de conducción, y eso fue hace más de dos años.

—Puedes hacerlo —dijo. Abrió la puerta y me ayudó a subirme al asiento del conductor, luego dio la vuelta trotando y se subió a mi lado.

Nerviosamente giré la llave en el contacto, ajusté el asiento y el espejo, todo mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que aprendí sobre manejar. Quité el freno de mano y luego coloqué la palanca de cambios en D, avanzando. Me detuve en la calle principal antes de conducir fuera del estacionamiento. —¿A dónde quieres ir?

—A cualquier parte. Sólo conduce. —Se acercó y tomó mi mano entre la —Tampoco sé cómo sentirme. Intento no pensar en ello.

—Quizás no es aceptable, o quizás otros no lo entenderían. —Se volteó para mirarme—. Pero nosotros lo entendemos. Podemos hablar sobre ello entre nosotros.

Esperé a que se adaptara a ese pensamiento. Las Candices no pudieron hacer valer la promesa de Susy de hacerme miserable, ahora, y eso era algo bueno. Pero no quería ser la primera en decir algo tan atroz en voz alta.

Levantó la mirada. —Siento que hayan sido lastimadas. Siento que hayan perdido sus vidas, pero me siento como… aliviado. Se siente como algo muy estúpido para decir, pero es la verdad. ¿No sientes lo mismo?

—No estoy contenta de que estén muertas. —Tomé una profunda respiración—. Pero es un alivio saber que no me pueden torturar nunca más.

Terrence apretó mi mano y después de eso no hablamos mucho. Conduje hasta que la luz de la gasolina se iluminó en el tablero. Para ese entonces estábamos a una hora al Sur, en Stillwater. Terrence me dirigió a la gasolinera más cercana y me mostró cómo surtir la gasolina.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

—Un poco.

—Bien, tomaré algunas papas fritas y una pizza pequeña o algo así.

¿Refresco?

Asentí. —Gracias.

Colgó la boquilla del surtidor, y luego corrió a la estación. Me quedé allí, sin estar segura de en cuál puerta subirme. Cuando Terrence regresó, me miró perplejo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, nena?

Mi propósito, donde me encontraba e incluso mi propio nombre, fue olvidado debido a lo que acababa de salir de su boca. Había escuchado a otras parejas llamarse entre sí en términos cariñosos, y escuchado a madres decir tales cosas a sus hijos, pero nadie me había llamado de otra manera más que por mi nombre, y por algunos insultos peculiares. Siempre imaginé cómo se sentiría escuchar a alguien que me amaba llamarme algo simple y dulce, y acababa de salir de la boca de Terrence Granchester.

Traté de hablar, pero nada salió.

—¿Quieres que conduzca? —preguntó. Cuando no le respondí, dio otro paso hacia mí—. ¿Estás bien?

Di unos pocos pasos rápido y salté sobre él, envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, besándolo apasionadamente

Me regresó el beso. Las bolsas que sostenía crujieron mientras se apresuraba a envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor.

Cuando me alejé, sonrió. —¿Por qué fue eso?

—No lo sé. Simplemente necesitaba hacerlo.

—Deberías seguir tu instinto más a menudo —dijo, besándome de nuevo.

Me pidió que condujera, y cinco horas después desde que dejé el trabajo, me detuve en el camino de entrada de Gina. Había dos autos de policías y otro auto azul oscuro con el logo del Departamento de Servicios Humanos de Oklahoma en las puertas del conductor y el pasajero.

—Oh, Dios mío —dije. Me giré hacia Terrence—. No sé de qué se trata esto, pero tienes que irte.

Negó con la cabeza. —De ninguna manera. Ahora pasaremos por todo juntos, ¿recuerdas?

Lágrimas calientes quemaron mis ojos. —Agradezco eso. De verdad, pero esto es humillante. No quiero que escuches lo que sea que tienen que decir.

—¿Qué van a decir?

—No lo sé, pero no quiero que lo escuches.

Terrence vaciló, y luego agarró mi mano con suavidad. —¿Te golpeó? — Negué con la cabeza y Terrence suspiró con alivio—. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender que no te juzgo, Candice? Amo todo sobre ti. Siempre lo he hecho. —Cuando no le respondí, apretó mi mano—. Déjame ir contigo. ¿Por favor?

Asentí y apagué el motor. Ambos caminamos hacia mi casa tomados de la mano. Cuando entramos, Gina se encontraba sentada en el sofá, con la expresión en blanco. Dos agentes de policía estaban de pie a un lado, y una mujer del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional se sentaba junto a ella. Me sonrió.

—Hola, Candice. Mi nombre es Kay Rains. Vengo del Departamento de Servicios Humanos. Hemos venido debido a ciertas circunstancias relativas a la muerte de Candice Marlow.

—Bien… —dije, completamente confundida. ¿Pensaban que su muerte tenía algo que ver conmigo?

Sonrió, dándose cuenta de mi nerviosismo. —Está bien, Candice. No estás en problemas.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay con los policías? —preguntó Terrence. Su mano todavía sostenía la mía firmemente.

Kay asintió. —No quisimos asustarte. Es sólo parte del procedimiento. Necesitamos que vengas al hospital con nosotros. Hay un poco de confusión.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Con las Candices? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?

Kay se puso de pie. —Se ha solicitado una autopsia para Candice Marlow. Los resultados del informe fueron entregados anoche, y los padres tienen preguntas. Si tan sólo pudiéramos obtener una muestra de sangre de ti podríamos aclarar todo esto.

—¿Una muestra de sangre? Todavía no ha dicho qué tiene que ver esto con Candice —dijo Terrence.

Kay suspiró. —Los resultados han demostrado que Candice Marlow no era la hija bilógica de Sam y Julianne Marlow. Los resultados de Candice Legan son normales. Tú eres la única niña que nació en el Hospital de Blackwell el cuatro de septiembre. De hecho, eres el único bebé que nació, además de las niñas que murieron, dentro de tres días de tu cumpleaños.

—¿Está diciendo que cree que Candice Marlow es la hija de Gina Ardley, y Candice es… la hija de Sam y Julianne? —dijo Terrence. Ambos jadeamos cuando terminó sus últimas palabras.

Kay tocó la rodilla de Gina, a pesar de que ella no parecía visiblemente molesta. —Desafortunadamente, eso es lo que sospechamos.

Terrence y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, los dos con la boca abierta.

—Yo… eh… te llevaré.

Asentí.

—Regresaremos en breve, señora Ardley.

Gina asintió y todos la dejamos sola en la sala.

Mis zapatos crujían contra la grava mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta de Terrence. Abrió la puerta y me cargó para subir, sentándome en el asiento del pasajero sin esfuerzo. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

—¿Esto es real? —preguntó.

Sacudí mi cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

Terrence se sentó al volante y seguimos al coche del DSH y las dos patrullas hasta el hospital. Nos escoltaron hacia el laboratorio, y luego nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Terrence sostuvo mi mano. Miré fijamente el piso de azulejo blanco, incapaz de hablar o siquiera pensar. Mi cerebro se sentía estancado, como si ni siquiera pudiera permitirse explorar la remota posibilidad de lo que todo esto significaba.

—Candice Ardley —dijo el enfermero. Me puse de pie, Terrence se levantó conmigo.

—Sólo ella, por favor —dijo Kay.

Asentí hacia Terrence y él se sentó.

El enfermero me condujo a través de una puerta que daba a una pequeña habitación con armarios y una camilla. Tomó una larga correa de caucho y tubos transparentes en una bandeja plateada junto a mí. Aparté la mirada, permitiéndole adentrar la aguja, sintiéndolo moverse ligeramente mientras cambiaba de tubos. Sacó la aguja, colocó un poco de algodón sobre la herida y luego la cubrió con una venda.

Salí para encontrarme con Terrence de pie en la sala de espera, entre Kay y los oficiales de policía. —¿Ahora qué? —pregunté.

Kay me ofreció una dulce y tranquilizadora sonrisa y me extendió su tarjeta.

—Y ahora esperaremos. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llama a mi celular. Está en la tarjeta. Vendré con los resultados en el momento que los tenga. Estamos apresurando la orden, pero apenas van a analizarla, así que será aproximadamente el miércoles.

—Oh. Yo no tengo un…

Terrence tomó la tarjeta, miró el número y luego lo tecleó en su teléfono. — Lo tengo —dijo. Tecleó su móvil otra vez y esperó. El teléfono de Kay sonó, y ella lo sacó de su bolso y bajó la mirada a él—. Ese soy yo —dijo Terrence—. Puedes comunicarte con ella a este número.

Kay y los oficiales caminaron en frente de nosotros mientras nos dirigíamos por el pasillo hacia el estacionamiento. Nos escoltaron afuera hasta que nos ajustamos nuestros cinturones de seguridad.

—¿Tú… tú crees que esto sea posible? Gina no es mi… —Sólo decir esas palabras me dejaban sin aliento y me mente se hacía un lío de nuevo. No podía permitirme procesar esa posibilidad.

Terrence entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No sabía cómo mi suerte cambió tan drásticamente, pero esto tenía que ser una disculpa de Dios. Si Terrence no hubiera estado sentado a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano con esa mirada tan pacifica, posiblemente me hubiera venido abajo.

—Creo que debes venir a casa conmigo, eso es lo que creo. Vamos a ponernos flojos, comer comida chatarra y ver tantas películas de pago por ver como podamos toda la noche.

Mis labios se curvaron. Eso sonaba muy parecido a lo que habíamos estado haciendo en toda las vacaciones de primavera, y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Mi sonrisa se desvaneció. —¿Debería ir a casa? ¿Hablar con Gina?

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

Negué con mi cabeza. —No creo que nada bueno salga de ello. Así que supongo que no

Terrence giró hacia el sur y condujo por la Calle Trece, en dirección a su casa. Los últimos nueve días, pasé casi la mayoría de mi tiempo en Dairy Queen o en la casa de Terrence. Gina ni siquiera me había preguntado por ello o hablado conmigo. No es que fuera una queja. Las vacaciones de primavera fueron la mejor semana de mi vida, y ese pensamiento cruzó en mi mente más de una vez, anhelando que las cosas hubieran sido así para siempre.

Una vez que la camioneta estuvo en la cochera, Terrence apagó el motor y apretó el botón de la puerta de la cochera. Caminamos por el pasillo para encontrar a Richard y Eleonor sentados en la mesa. Richard tenía un traje gris oscuro con una corbata negra, y Eleonor un hermoso vestido negro con un cinturón del mismo color.

Ella se levantó y cruzó el piso de baldosas, sus tacones haciendo eco con cada paso. Abrazó a su hijo por unos momentos y luego lo dejó ir, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo de papel. —¿Dónde has estado? —No estaba enojada, pero claramente muy emocional. Sus ojos me escanearon con más curiosidad que antes.

—Hemos estado conduciendo por allí casi todo el tiempo, pero acabamos de regresar del… —Terrence miró en mi dirección, esperando mi permiso para continuar.

—Del hospital —dije—. Me pidieron una muestra de sangre.

Terrence tomó mi mano. —Pidieron una autopsia para Susy. Ella no es la hija biológica de Julianne.

Sus padres no estaban sorprendidos.

—Lo escuchamos —dijo Eleonor.

—¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó Richard—. Sam y Jullian apenas estuvieron aquí.

—¿Estuvieron _aquí_? —pregunté.

Eleonor se sorbió la nariz. —Han sufrido lo inimaginable como padres, y ahora ocurre otra vez. No estoy segura de sí sólo estoy cansada o… ella tiene los ojos de Jillian, Richard. ¿No lo crees?

Richard sacudió la cabeza. —Eleonor. No le des esperanzas a la niña.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Esperanzas? ¿Cómo si fuera un premio que estoy esperando ganar? ¿En serio creen que esto es algo bueno?

Eleonor y Richard se miraron el uno al otro, luego a Terrence, después a mí. — Sam y Julianne son personas maravillosas, Candice. Si es cierto, tienes una nueva e increíble familia —dijo Richard.

—Si eso es cierto, eso significa que he perdido dieciocho años con ellos. No estoy segura de sí quiero que sea cierto. Ni para mí, ni para ellos.

Eleonor cruzó los brazos sobre su estómago, Richard puso su brazo alrededor de ella. Fue extraño, porque ellos estaban reflejando a Terrence y a mí.

Richard asintió. —Tienes razón, Candice. Es una situación horrible para todos. Lo sentimos mucho.

Negué con la cabeza. —No, yo lo siento. Solo ha sido un día muy largo.

—Claro que lo fue, cariño —dijo ella, dejando los brazos de su marido y abrazándome. Me abrazó fuertemente.

Miré a Terrence, quien observaba a su madre con una mirada que parecía ser una mezcla de alivio y aprecio.

Eleonor me dejó ir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Vamos abajo —dijo Terrence.

Tomó mi mano entre la suya y me llevó al sótano. Nos sentamos en el sofá, Terrence sosteniendo el mando a distancia, pulsando el botón de encendido. La pantalla se iluminó y escogió la primera película en la lista. Nos pusimos cómodos, ninguno de nosotros sintiendo la necesidad de iniciar una conversación. Para los dos, en el último mes, la vida pasó de no tener esperanzas a felicidad, de la más desafortunada y extraña manera.


	11. 10

La sala estaba tranquila cuando me senté en mi asiento de la mesa negra en el primer período. Todos miraban el piso, pero cuando entré, todos me miraron a mí. Entonces los murmullos comenzaron. Esto era todo muy nuevo, y no sabía qué esperar, lo cual era más aterrador que la vida antes de que las Candices murieran.

De vez en cuando, se podía escuchar a alguna de las porristas haciendo una escena cerca de sus casilleros. Después de que Chrissy se lamentó al concluir el segundo período, todos parecían tratar de superarse entre sí con sus estallidos de histeria.

Por primera vez en dieciocho años y medio, yo era la única Candice. No había necesidad de apodos, y no tenía que fingir no notar a Terrence cuando entraba en la habitación. Pero eso no cambió cómo se sentía la gente respecto a mí. Los ojos de Neil se entrecerraron, las palabras de odio que quería decir en la punta de su lengua.

Sonó la campana, pero la Sra. Merit no habló. En cambio, un estallido llegó

por los altavoces y la voz del Director Bringham salió de los altoparlantes.

—Buenos días, estudiantes. Como todos saben, perdimos a dos estudiantes muy brillantes en el receso de primavera, Candice Marlow y Candice Legan. Vamos a guardar dos minutos de silencio hoy, para que recen por sus amigos y familia si lo desean, o si no, un momento de reflexión en silencio.

Los altavoces se silenciaron, y todos nos sentamos, mirando al suelo. No era la única persona a la que las Candices molestaban sin descanso, y sin duda no era la única que sentía una sensación de alivio más que un sentimiento de pérdida. Pero, donde sea que ellas estuvieran, esperaba que fueran libres de hacer a los otros miserables como les placiera, para que pudieran sentirse mejor consigo mismas.

—Gracias —dijo el Director Bringham, y entonces los altavoces se apagaron.

—Me pidieron que les informara a todos que si necesitan hablar con alguien sobre lo que le pasó a Ely y Susy, hay consejeros aquí toda la semana para ayudarlos a entender y procesar sus sentimientos. Ahora, por favor, abran sus libros de texto en la página ochenta y ocho.

Durante el día, noté que el cuerpo estudiantil estaba mayormente tranquilo.

Neil se sentó entre dos sillas vacías en la clase de salud, y aunque lo atrapé mirándonos a Terrence y a mí varias veces, no dijo nada.

En clase de arte, la Sra. Cup llamó a Terrence a su escritorio, y tuvieron una larga y tranquila conversación. Pareció terminar bien, pero pasó tan cerca del final de la hora, que apenas fue capaz de informarnos sobre nuestro último proyecto: añadirlo al centro el mural Blackwell. La ex profesora de arte, la Sra. Boyer, comenzó la tradición, y la Sra. Cup la continuó después de que ella se retirara. Añadíamos nuestras propias piezas pequeñas, pero sobre todo llenábamos los pedacitos de ladrillo que se habían roto, o pintábamos los que se habían desgastado en el último año.

—Estén preparados —dijo la Sra. Cup—. Iremos al lugar del mural mañana. Asegúrense de traer sus cosas con ustedes para que no tengamos que regresar al edificio. Pueden irse directamente del mural a las 3:30 p.m.

Terrence puso su silla junto a mi escritorio.

—¿Ella todavía va a suspenderte? —susurré. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de no sonreír.

Dos chicas estaban de pie en la puerta abierta. —Sra. Cup, el Sr. Bringham necesita ver a Candice Ardley.

—Muy bien —dijo la Sra. Cup, haciéndome un gesto para que recogiera mis cosas.

—Dijo que necesitaba que fuera de inmediato —añadió una de las chicas. Recogí mis cosas, y Terrence tocó mi brazo. —¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—Voy a estar bien.

Frunció el ceño. —Quiero ir contigo.

Sonreí. —Te preocupas demasiado. No tienes que protegerme, Terrence.

—¿Quién lo dice? —dijo, solo medio bromeando—. Te esperaré enfrente. Negué con la cabeza. —Llegarás tarde a la práctica. Sigue adelante.

Me miró mientras guardaba un par de cosas en mi mochila. Seguí a las chicas por el pasillo. Pasamos el conjunto de casilleros que estaban solos en medio del área común y luego giramos a la izquierda hacia la oficina. Solo unas semanas antes, había pasado por este camino, empapada. Ahora la vida parecía completamente diferente, y se sentía como si estuviera a punto de cambiar más.

Entré en la oficina, donde se encontraba Kay Rains, junto a un oficial de policía, el director Bringham y la consejera, la Sra. Rodgers. Unos pocos estudiantes y profesores ociosos andaban por ahí o se sentaban en la fila de sillas junto a la puerta, esperando algo. Tal vez a mí, y lo que sea que estaba a punto de pasar.

—¿Por qué no entramos en mi oficina? —dijo el director Bringham—. Creo que sería lo mejor.

Nuestro pequeño grupo lo siguió, y Kay me pidió sentarme con ella en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio del director. El Sr. Bringham se sentó y cruzó sus manos por delante.

—Candice, comprendo que te has hecho un examen de sangre. ¿Sabes por qué? Asentí.

—No quiero que estés nerviosa. Sé que hay un montón de gente aquí, pero es solo una formalidad. La Sra. Rains tiene los resultados del examen, y ha venido aquí para explicártelos.

—¿Con un oficial de policía? —pregunté.

Kay se rió. —Lo sé. Es horrible. Pero sentimos que era mejor ya que estamos en terrenos de la escuela y el potencial para las emociones está alto… parece un poco demasiado para mí también. Pero ya que tienes dieciocho años, y la Sra. Ardley solicitó que te informáramos en la escuela si los resultados eran de una cierta manera, vinimos aquí.

—No quiero ser grosera, ¿pero podemos ir al punto? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo.

Kay parpadeó. —Por supuesto, lo siento —Se movió en su asiento—. Candice, de acuerdo con los resultados de los exámenes de ustedes tres, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que hubo un error en el hospital el día que naciste. Parece que al final la Srta. Marlow fue entregada a los Marlows, y tú fuiste entregada a la Sra. Ardley… por error.

La señora Rodgers se acercó, haciendo contacto visual conmigo. —Lo que está tratando de decir, Candice, es que tú eres la hija biológica de Sam y Julianne Marlow. Ahora, tienes dieciocho, así que no estoy segura de lo que esto significa para ti, pero los Marlows han sido informados y les gustaría mucho hablar contigo tan pronto como estés lista.

—¿Ellos lo saben?

La Sra. Rodgers asintió y sonrió. —Y están ansiosos por hablar contigo, si te parece bien. Saben que esto es una gran conmoción para ti, y quieren darte tanto espacio como necesites para pensarlo.

—¿Dónde está Gina? —pregunté.

Kay miró a la Sra. Rodgers, luego a mí. —Ella optó por retirarse de la reunión. También ha sido informada.

Pensé por un momento, mientras todos en la sala esperaban mi reacción. Miré al Sr. Bringham por debajo de mi frente. —¿Soy libre para irme?

—Por supuesto. Esto debe de inquietarte. La Sra. Rodgers y yo estamos disponibles para hablar cuando estés lista.

La Sra. Rodgers se arrodilló al lado de mi silla. —Si tienes alguna pregunta, legales o de otro tipo, estaría feliz de ayudarte, Candice. Por favor, no lo dudes.

Me levanté y tomé mi mochila conmigo. —Gracias. Lo aprecio, pero tengo que ir a trabajar.

El oficial de policía se movió a un lado y abrió la puerta. Salí, tratando de ignorar la docena o más de pares de ojos mirándome. Empujé la puerta lateral del edificio para encontrar la camioneta de Terrence estacionada en el aparcamiento de semicírculo frente a la escuela.

Lo pasé, pero él saltó y corrió detrás de mí. —¿Qué dijeron? —Cuando no respondí ni me detuve, Terrence se puso frente a mí.

Parpadeé.

—Candice. ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Que Gina Ardley no es mi madre, y Julianne Marlow sí.

Terrence se enderezó y miró por encima de mi cabeza, perdido en sus pensamientos. —Guau. —Volvió a mirarme—. ¿Estás bien?

—Necesito caminar.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te lleve? Déjame llevarte.

Tomé una respiración profunda. —No he caminado en un tiempo, y justo ahora realmente, _realmente _solo necesito caminar.

Terrence asintió, y lo rodeé, concentrándome en poner un pie delante del otro hasta que mis pies tocaron el familiar asfalto frente a Dairy Queen. Empujé la puerta y me deslicé en mi delantal, atándolo rápidamente mientras me dirigía a la parte delantera.

Dory estaba tomando un bocado de su propia preparación, apoyada contra el mostrador. —Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

—Lo siento. Tuve una reunión.

—¿Con Terrence?

—No —dije, frunciendo el ceño.

—Él estaba a unos tres metros por detrás de ti cuando entraste en mi campo de visión, conduciendo como a un kilómetro por hora, y luego giró hacia los campos de béisbol y corrió a la práctica. ¿Lo dejaste?

—No estamos… juntos… realmente.

—¿Así que lo dejaste?

—No.

—¿Qué tipo de reunión?

—Con el director y la consejera, y alguna señora del DSH.

—¿Por qué?

—En realidad, no estoy segura de por qué estaban allí. No saben muy bien qué hacer.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Cuando, eh… Susy murió… hicieron algunas pruebas, y salieron extrañas. Entonces le hicieron algunas pruebas a Ely. Esas fueron bien. Así que me pidieron una muestra de sangre.

—Estoy completamente confundida, pero creo que vas a darle sentido en cualquier momento —dijo Dory, llevando la cuchara del batido que fuera a su boca.

—Así que me contaron hoy después de la escuela que Gina no es mi mamá.

—¿Qué? —dijo Dory, levantándose, su boca seguía llena de helado.

—Y Gina ni siquiera estaba allí. Quiero decir… dijeron que se lo contaron, así que lo sabe, pero quería que me lo dijeran en la escuela. No fue para estar ahí cuando me lo dijeron. Así que no sé si se supone que tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas, o si tengo un lugar para vivir, o…

Dory me tiró contra su pecho y envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que sollozaba.

—Pequeña —me dijo, balanceándome ligeramente de lado a lado. Se apartó y agarró mis mejillas con sus manos—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No puedes trabajar así.

—¡No tengo ningún otro lugar al que ir!

Dory me abrazó de nuevo, haciendo sonidos calmantes como hacían la mayoría de las madres. Excepto las madres como Gina, que probablemente no estaba segura de lo que le era más indiferente: saber que crio a la hija de alguien más, o que su hija biológica estaba muerta.

El camino estaba tranquilo y seguro el helado no le gustaba a mucha gente porque teníamos solo dos clientes para cuando la práctica de béisbol terminó, y Dory los atendió.

—Él va a conducir directamente hacia aquí. Apuesto que ha estado tan distraído y muriendo por verte que apenas podía soportarlo —dijo Dory.

Mordí la uña de mi pulgar, mirando el Chevy rojo aparcado al otro lado de la calle. —De ninguna manera. No después de la manera en que lo traté.

—Cariño, si él no puede entender que acabas de recibir el impacto de tu vida, entonces no merece verte.

La puerta del conductor del Chevy se abrió y se cerró. La camioneta retrocedió rápidamente, se detuvo por menos de un segundo, y luego avanzó por la calle, sin detenerse hasta que estaba detrás de Dairy Queen. Corrí a la puerta de atrás, pero Terrence ya la había abierto.

Prácticamente me abalancé sobre él, y me atrapó, dejándome apretarlo con fuerza sin quejarse. Hizo el mismo sonido calmante que Dory y lloré de nuevo.

Dory estaba en la puerta, mirándome como si estuviera muriendo. — Lleva a la chica a casa, Terrence.

—No… No tengo una casa —dije, sollozando.

—Te llevaré a mi casa conmigo —dijo Terrence. Me puso de pie solo el tiempo suficiente para levantarme en sus brazos y llevarme al lado del pasajero de

su camioneta. Dory abrió la puerta, él me sentó y cerró la puerta. La voz apagada de Dory zumbó, y luego hizo una pausa mientras Terrence hablaba.

Después se abrazaron y él corrió al lado del conductor.

Sostuvo mi mano con firmeza en la suya mientras conducíamos a su casa, y otra vez mientras entrábamos. Me dirigió directamente a la planta baja y me miró mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

—Voy a subir y tomar algunas bebidas y… ¿tienes hambre?

—No realmente.

Terrence suspiró y asintió. —No, imagino que no. —Presionó un botón en el control remoto e inició la última película en la lista, luego se apresuró por las escaleras. Me alegré de que encendiera la televisión antes de irse y no me dejara sola con mis pensamientos.

Menos de dos minutos después, Terrence estaba sentado a mi lado, colocando varias cajas y paquetes que había traído con él sobre la mesa de café, incluyendo pañuelos. Luego giró la tapa de una botella de Fanta, entregándomela.

—Pensé que probablemente no necesites la cafeína.

Mi mano tembló mientras sostenía la botella contra mis labios y tomé un sorbo. Terrence me tomó la botella y la puso sobre la mesa del café. Cuando se acomodó de vuelta en el sofá, me apoyé contra él, dejándome hundirme en sus brazos.

Tocó mi sien con sus labios. —Dime qué hacer, Candice. Dime cómo hacer que te sientas mejor —susurró.

—Esto —respondí—. Solo esto.


	12. 11

A la 5:30, las puertas del garaje zumbaron sobre nosotros. Pudimos oír la puerta abrir y cerrarse, y otros sonidos que indicaban que sus dos padres se encontraban en casa. En poco tiempo, la puerta en la parte superior de la escalera se abrió, y dos pares de pisadas descendieron.

Terrence no se movió, ni yo tampoco. Richard y Eleonor se sentaron en dos sillones reclinables a cada lado de la mesita de centro. Richard descansó los codos sobre sus rodillas y cerró las manos, recordándome al director justo antes de darme la noticia.

—Lo oímos —dijo Richard, su voz era baja y tranquila.

Eleonor se inclinó hacia adelante, con la mirada llena de simpatía pura. —

Richard y yo estuvimos discutiendo esto desde que nos enteramos, y cuando estés

lista, nos gustaría ofrecerte asesoramiento legal. Sin embargo, también hablamos

con Sam y Julianne Marlow, y ellos esperan hablar contigo a la brevedad posible.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? —pregunté. Me encontraba recostada sobre Terrence y probablemente lucía como una perezosa mal educada, pero me sentía emocional y físicamente abatida.

—Viven aquí a la vuelta —dijo Richard—. En este momento están esperando en su casa. Solo quieren asegurarse de que te encuentras bien. No tiene que ser esta noche.

Arriba, una puerta se cerró de golpe y se escucharon fuertes pisadas en la cocina. —¿Eleonor? —dijo una voz femenina. Sonaba desesperada.

Richard subió corriendo las escaleras. Siguió una discusión en voz baja y varias personas bajaron al espacio de Terrence, donde se suponía que nadie nos molestaría. Terrence y yo nos pusimos de pie cuando vimos a Sam y Julianne de pie al final de las escaleras.

—¡Julianne!

Julianne sostuvo las manos frente a su pecho. —Lo lamento mucho. Sé que has tenido un día desconcertante. Yo solo… también tuve uno así. De hecho, toda la semana fue desconcertante, y yo… —Una lágrima escapó de su ojo y cayó por su mejilla—. Escuché que no tuviste mucho apoyo en la escuela cuando te dieron las noticias, y yo… sólo necesitaba asegurarme de que estuvieses bien. Eso es todo lo que quería hacer.

Di un par de pasos hasta que me hallé a pocos metros de distancia de ellos: mis padres. Me miraban con la boca abierta, como a un diamante precioso. Sam tomó los hombros de Julianne, y ella casi se cayó hacia delante.

Estiró las manos, y luego las convirtió en puños, obviamente luchando internamente con lo que quería y lo que debería hacer. Su voz se quebró al hablar.

—¿Estaría bien si yo…? Me gustaría abrazarte, si eso está bien. No quiero molestarte.

Todos me miraron esperando mi respuesta.

Casi demasiado imperceptible como para que alguien lo viera, asentí una vez, y Julianne se lanzó hacia mí, jalándome contra su pecho. Su cuerpo tembló mientras sollozaba.

—Julianne, cariño —rogó Sam—. Por favor, no la asustes.

Levanté la mirada desde el hombro de ella. —Está bien. Puede llorar.

Los labios de Sam temblaron, y estiró su brazo, vacilante y nervioso, hasta tocar mi hombro. Lágrimas también corrían por sus mejillas, y las esquinas de su boca se encontraban elevadas mientras miraba a su esposa sostenerme mientras lloraba.

Una hora después, estábamos todos arriba, sentados en la mesa alrededor de la bandeja a medio comer de queso y galletas, una botella vacía de vino, y una botella de dos litros de refresco de naranja, con dos vasos menos. Richard y Eleonor hablaron de sus vacaciones de ski, y como las habilidades para esquiar de Richard no habían avanzado tanto como pensaba.

Se sentía bien reír, escuchar a Sam y Julianne hablar, y conocerlos mejor. No podía dejar de mirarlos. Eleonor tenía razón; tenía los ojos de Julianne. Y por primera vez, me asocié a mí misma con la belleza, porque siempre pensé que Julianne Marlow era hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. La mitad inferior de mi cara era de Sam. Tenía el mismo labio superior, delgado con una M en el centro, y el labio inferior carnoso. También tenía su barbilla. Me pregunté si ellos pensaban lo mismo de mí, o si alguien había pensado eso de mí.

Julianne se estiró sobre la mesa y sostuvo mis manos. —Debes pensar que soy una madre horrible por no saber. Por el amor de Dios, trabajaba en el

hospital. Pero cuando te trajeron después del baño les dije que habían traído al bebé equivocado. Lo sabía, pero sólo dijeron que estaba cansada. Luego que eran las hormonas. Y a lo largo de los años, otras madres dijeron que tenían el mismo miedo por todas las historias que se escuchan.

—Julianne, creo que es hora de que dejemos descansar a Candice. Mañana tiene escuela.

Julianne sostuvo la mano contra su pecho, jugueteando con los botones de su blusa de seda; luego comenzó a temblar. —Yo… no sé si ella… ¿quieres…?

—¿Por qué no se queda aquí esta noche? —dijo Eleonor—. Después de que llame a la Sra. Ardley y le haga saber dónde está.

—No tenemos teléfono —dije—. Y realmente… no creo que me esté esperando.

Eso pareció enojar a Julianne.

—Todavía tenemos algo de ropa de Whitney. Eres bienvenida a usarlas —dijo Eleonor.

—¿Quieres quedarte aquí? —preguntó Julianne.

—Lo apreciaría mucho —dije, emocionada nuevamente.

Sam se puso de pie y animó a Julianne a que hiciera lo mismo. Era obvio que no quería irse, pero él la animó hasta que finalmente cedió, pero no sin darme otro abrazo.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Terrence, Eleonor, Richard y yo nos quedamos en la habitación principal, mirándonos el uno al otro.

—Candice, te puedes quedar en la vieja habitación de Whitney. Esto es algo… poco convencional, pero creo que es lo mejor hasta que Sam, Julianne y tú decidan qué hacer ahora. Desde un punto de vista legal, todo esto es un poco confuso, debido a que ya no eres menor de edad. No te preocupes. Eres la hija de Sam y Julianne. Lo que sea que decidas, ellos se van a asegurar que estés bien cuidada. Terrence, muéstrale su habitación. Dejémosla descansar. Ha tenido un largo día.

Terrence asintió y me llevó escaleras arriba de la mano. La habitación de Whitney se encontraba en el lado opuesto a la de Terrence. Ella tenía su propio baño enorme, con una tina, ducha y un armario de ropa que se extendía desde el piso hasta el techo, lleno de grandes y suaves toallas. Terrence se aseguró que hubiera jabón y champú.

—Mañana podemos recoger lo que sea que necesites de casa de Gina, si quieres.

Agaché la cabeza en acuerdo.

Me llevó de regreso a la habitación, y quitó el edredón. —Sábanas limpias.

—Abrió el armario—. Ropa, y muchísima. —Abrió un cajón del tocador—. Camisones y conjuntos de pijamas. Algunos de seda, porque Whitney es una gran diva. Sólo deja tu ropa en ese canasto y Lila las lavará en la mañana cuando llegue.

Estoy seguro de que Whitney todavía tiene maquillaje, sujetadores para el cabello y esas cosas en los cajones del lavabo.

—Es cierto —dijo Eleonor, entrando despreocupadamente. Me dió un cepillo de dientes nuevo, un tubo de pasta dental, y una barra nueva de desodorante—. Richard siempre dice que almaceno de más. Me has hecho ganar veinte años de peleas esta noche, señorita.

—Desearía poder pensar en una forma de agradecerle. Lo siento, yo…

—Tonterías —dijo Eleonor, sosteniendo el picaporte mientras se cernía sobre el umbral—. Vamos a solucionar todo esto. Intenta descansar. Te veré en la mañana. ¿Terry?

Terrence se inclinó y me besó suavemente en los labios, luego siguió a su madre. Entré en el resplandeciente y espacioso cuarto de baño y me desnudé delante del espejo. Tomé una larga y caliente ducha, probando cada marca de champú, acondicionador, y espuma para la cara que pude encontrar. Para el momento en que salí, olía como a salón, y mi piel brillaba como el mármol. Me sentía como el personaje de Julia Roberts en Mujer Bonita.

Me envolví en una toalla suave y me peiné, notando lo cerca que me encontraba al color de Julianne. Encontré un camisón y lo deslicé por mi cabeza, luego subí a la enorme cama. Los resortes no chirriaron cuando me acosté. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la cama de Whitney tuviera resortes. Se sentía como una gran cojín lleno de espuma. Descansé la cabeza en la almohada, estirando las piernas tanto como podía. No creo que siquiera se acercaban al final de la cama. Mi cuerpo se hundió en el colchón, y el edredón de felpa me acunó con suavidad.

Me giré sobre mi costado y me incliné hacia adelante, apagando la lámpara. Antes de que pudiera acomodarme bajo las mantas, la puerta se abrió, y Terrence se arrastró dentro.

—¿Estás durmiendo? —susurró.

—No.

Se arrodilló junto a mi cama. —¿Te sientes cómoda?

—Más de lo que he estado alguna vez.

—¿Necesitas algo antes de que me vaya a dormir? Sacudí la cabeza.

—No sé si podré dormir sabiendo que estas al final del pasillo.

Sonreí. —Inténtalo.

Se rió entre dientes agachándose, y dándome un mejor beso del que podría darme con su madre alrededor. Caminó hacia la puerta y se giró. —Vas a estar bien. Esto es sólo algo más que debes superar.

—Lo sé. —Debería haber sido más atemorizante, tener dieciocho y descubrir que la mujer que me crió no era mi madre. Pero en ese momento, sentía como si tuviera un pequeño ejército en mi esquina.

La mañana siguiente cuando entré a la escuela, fue como caminar por una dimensión desconocida. Todos me miraban como antes, pero ahora por curiosidad. En el primer período, Neil me miró varias veces, pero la repulsión no se encontraba en sus ojos. Incluso los maestros me miraban diferente. Era como si ayer hubiese sido una persona, y hoy hubiera vuelto siendo alguien más.

Nadie, ni siquiera Neil, me llamó Ardley. Si se dirigían a mí, me llamaban Candice. Por primera vez en nueve años, nadie me dijo nada malo ni me miró de mala manera. Todavía lo esperaba, esperaba que alguien, cualquiera, se burlarse de mí, pero eso nunca sucedió; ni una sola vez en todo el día. El resto de la semana siguió de la misma forma, también, y para el viernes, la tensión que sentía cada vez que entraba en un salón de clases había desaparecido, y ya no esperaba que alguien me insultara o me arrojara papeles. Mis pensamientos eran consumidos por Terrence, Sam y Julianne. Habían venido todas las noches de la semana a cenar, y vendrían a cenar de nuevo después que saliera de trabajar el sábado en la tarde. No podía precisar por qué, pero esta vez se sentía importante.

El sábado, Terrence me llevó al trabajo, y luego se dirigió al otro lado de la calle para calentar en los campos de juego. En unas horas tenía un partido del que no estaba feliz por perderme, pero por suerte el marcador se veía sobre la pared. Me até el delantal en la espalda, y fui al frente, saludando a Dory con una sonrisa.—Pensé que tenías un armario lleno de ropa de diseñador para elegir —dijo Dory.

—No quiero usar eso para trabajar. No quiero arruinarlo. —Lila había estado lavando y secando uno de mis vaqueros cada tarde antes de irse, así podía guardarlos en mi mochila y ponérmelos para trabajar. Mucha de la ropa de Whitney era muy femenina y costosa. Sus zapatos eran media talla más grandes, pero no me quejaba. Esta era la primera vez que había usado ropa de marca, mucho menos ropa de diseñador, pero para el trabajo, usaba mis vaqueros gastados y camisas de segunda mano.

Era un sábado lento, y Dory y yo pasamos el tiempo hablando de sus hijos, pero sobre todo hablamos de mis nuevos arreglos de vida, y cómo era mi vida ahora. Me sonrió mucho cuando hablé, y sabía que estaba feliz por mí, pero había una tristeza en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó.

—No lo sé. Creo que sí. Más de lo que he sido antes.

Sus ojos se suavizaron. —Bien. ¿Buscaste el resto de tus cosas en casa de Gina?

—Pasamos por lo de Gina el martes. No estaba segura si debía entrar directamente, así que golpeé. No contestó, así que entré.

—¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?

Asentí. No le dije a Dory que sonaba Soul Asylum a todo volumen cuando entré, por lo que corrí hacia mi habitación y el baño, agarrando todo lo que pensé que necesitaría —mi otro par de vaqueros, mi cepillo de dientes, la afeitadora, el poco maquillaje que poseía, ropa interior, sostenes, y un cuaderno de dibujo. Dejé atrás todo lo demás.

—¿Qué te dijo Gina? ¿Algo?

Miré hacia el marcador. El juego acababa de empezar.

—¿Por qué no vas a verlo? No estamos ocupadas.

—Necesito las horas.

Dory guiñó un ojo. —No las necesitas. Ahora eres una Marlow. Van a hacerse cargo de ti, Candice. Finalmente serás una adolescente.

Pensé en eso por un momento, luego sonreí. Guindando el delantal en el gancho, corrí al otro lado de la calle y entré al estadio. Nunca antes había estado en un juego de béisbol. No había mucha gente sentada en las gradas junto a varios estudiantes y familiares de los jugadores.

—¡Candice! —Terrence se encontraba de pie con su uniforme y gorra al otro lado de la cerca, con su pelo castaño sobresaliendo. Deslizó los dedos por los alambres de la cerca, radiante.

Me acerqué a la cerca. —Dory me dejó venir a ver tu juego.

—Entonces voy a tener que anotar. —Guiñó un ojo y corrió de regreso a la caseta.

Pasé la tarde del sábado sentada en las gradas, cocinándome al sol. Se sentía genial. Terrence llegó a tercera base, y la siguiente vez que bateó fue un jonrón. Jugó en primera base y sacó a tres jugadores del equipo contrario. Una vez incluso atrapó la bola justo después de haber sido bateada. El chasquido que la pelota hizo cuando golpeó el guante de Terrence provocó que mi mano doliera, pero él era todo sonrisas mientras todos corrieron hacia la cancha.

Cuando ya habían recogido sus cosas y escucharon al entrenador hablar, Terrence caminó hacia las gradas y me dio un suave beso, sentándose a mi lado. Era la primera vez que me besaba en público, y no me perdí todas las miradas que obtuvo.

—¿Qué?

—La gente nos está mirando.

—Bien.

—Voy a volver a ayudar a Dory. Va a estar muy concurrido ya que el juego ha terminado.

Terrence me dio otro beso de despedida, y crucé la calle, abriendo de golpe la puerta de atrás y atándome el delantal con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Estuvo divertido? —preguntó Dory.

—Fue increíble. ¡Ganaron! Terrence estuvo genial.

Dory asintió, y trabajamos sin descanso hasta que cerramos. Limpiamos rápidamente, porque tenía que apurarme, cambiarme y bajar para el momento en que Sam y Julianne trajeran la cena a las siete. Animé a Terrence a que se diera prisa en cuanto me subí a la camioneta, y en el segundo en que Terrence entró en el garaje, solté su mano y me lancé escaleras arriba.

Treinta minutos después, salí, bañada, afeitada y con loción. Terrence se encontraba sentado en la cima de las escaleras, esperándome. Se puso de pie cuando salí del cuarto de Whitney. Le sonreí, pero no me devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada —dijo, finalmente forzando una sonrisa. Se agachó y me besó en la mejilla, y luego bajamos juntos. Richard y Eleonor se encontraban en la mesa mientras Sam y Julianne destapaban los platos y los colocaban en el centro.

Los ojos de Sam y Julianne se encendieron cuando me vieron, y ambos vinieron a abrazarme. Nos sentamos a comer, y Terrence y yo hablamos de nuestro día. Los adultos nos hicieron preguntas específicas sobre nuestras tareas, y como nos sentíamos respecto a las políticas de la escuela, lo cuál trajo a colación el proyecto de arte de Terrence. Podría haber sido una conversación casual, pero Sam y Julianne parecían verdaderamente interesados y se aferraron a cada palabra que decía.

—Me encantaría verlo en algún momento —dijo Julianne.

—Está en mi habitación.

—¿El que enmarcaste? —dijo Eleonor, un poco sorprendida.

—Sí —dijo Terry.

—Pero has trabajado en eso por meses, ¿no? —preguntó su madre. Terrence me miró. —Sí.

Los ojos de Eleonor se iluminaron en reconocimiento, y suprimió una sonrisa. Parecía querer hacer más preguntas, pero se detuvo. Todos estábamos atrapados en esta extraña situación. La ex novia de Terrence era la falsa hija de Sam y Julianne, quien resultaba haber fallecido hace poco. Era difícil saber qué conversación era apropiada.

—Esto es… incómodo —dije.

Las cejas de Sam se juntaron. —Es una circunstancia excepcional, Candice. No hay lugar para juzgar. Nosotros estamos felices de que seas feliz. Eso es todo lo que nos importa.

Para el momento en que terminamos el pastel de queso de chocolate, Julianne parecía nerviosa. Durante una pausa en la conversación, Sam tomó la mano de Julianne, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

—Candice —dijo Sam—, Julianne y yo estuvimos hablando un poco esta semana, y aunque sabemos que todo ha ocurrido muy rápido para todos, queremos preguntarte si te gustaría venir a vivir con nosotros… hasta que vayas a la universidad, o hasta que quieras irte a vivir sola. Nosotros sentimos que tenemos mucho con que ponernos al día, y nos encantaría poder hacerlo como familia.

Mis ojos bailaron entre ellos. Me miraban con una esperanza desesperada.

—Tendrás tu propia habitación —dijo Julianne—. Ya te hemos conseguido una cama nueva, un armario y ropa de cama. Pero pensamos que es posible que desees darle tu propio toque eligiendo tu edredón y esas cosas, así que dejamos unos catálogos en la cama —dijo Julianne. Estiró la mano—. No es que asuma que vendrás a vivir con nosotros. Yo sólo… no quiero que pienses que te ofreceremos la habitación de Susy. Tendrás tu propia habitación, tu propia ropa, y tus propias cosas.

Sam se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y empujó sus lentes. —No tienes que decidir esta noche. Sólo queremos que sepas que la oferta está ahí. Y no haremos nada este fin de semana, sólo en caso de que quieras, tú sabes, mudarte. Pero de nuevo, sin presiones.

—Está bien. Creo que sería bueno —dije.

—¿En serio? —dijo Julianne, sorprendida. Asentí.

Julianne aplaudió emocionada y ambos se pusieron de pie, rodeando la mesa para abrazarme. Eleonor y Richard nos felicitaron, y todos recibieron abrazos felices, excepto Terrence.

Me senté junto a él. —¿Está todo bien? —pregunté.

—Es sólo que voy a extrañar verte todos los días —dijo.

—Terrence, cariño, ¡ella va a estar al final de la calle! —dijo Eleonor, riendo.

—Lo sé —dijo, todavía triste.

—Prometo que seremos considerados con tu tiempo con ella —le aseguró

Julianne.

Eso pareció alegrar un poco a Terrence, y tomó mi mano. Sam y Julianne regresaron a sus asientos.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunté—. En realidad, no tengo mucho que llevar.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó Julianne.

—¿Mañana? —repetí.

—O no. —Sam se sentó, palmeando a Julianne en la rodilla—. Cuando tú

estés lista.

—Creo que mañana es tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Si ustedes

están seguros…

Julianne no dudó. —Estamos seguros.

—Está bien, entonces —dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo Julianne—. Nos encargaremos de todo. Si hay algo que necesites y nosotros no tengamos, simplemente nos lo dices.

—Entonces… ¿por mañana? —dijo Sam, levantando su copa de vino casi vacía. Los otros adultos en la habitación levantaron sus copas, y Terrence y yo levantamos nuestros vasos con refresco de fresa.

—Por mañana —dijimos todos al mismo tiempo.


	13. 12

Sam y Julianne regresaron a casa, deseosos de terminar un par de cosas antes de que yo me mudara al día siguiente. Richard y Eleonor se retiraron a su habitación, y Terrence me preguntó si podríamos ir dar una vuelta. Sostuvimos nuestras manos mientras conducía hacia su lugar favorito, la carretera de desnivel, y nos recostamos en la parte trasera de su camioneta mirando hacia las estrellas.

—Estoy un poco nervioso. Sólo te he tenido a ti, y te he tenido toda para mí hasta ahora —dijo, inclinándose para besar mi cabello.

Me acerqué a él, mi cabeza descansando en su brazo. —Sólo estaré a la vuelta de la esquina y aun necesito un aventón a la escuela cada mañana. No creo que las cosas vayan a ser muy diferentes.

—No lo sé. Tienes dieciocho años haciendo lo que quieres hacer, y yo soy un completo idiota por quererte para mí en vez de desear que estés con tus padres.

Siento que debo dar un paso a un lado, pero no quiero hacerlo.

—Yo no quiero que des un paso a un lado —dije, pensando en sus últimas palabras—. Mis padres. Guau. Esto es una… _locura_. Sigo pensando que voy a despertarme o que alguien me dirá que esto es una broma cruel.

—¿Una broma cruel? Te acabas de sacar la lotería. No solo las burlas han desaparecido, también tienes a dos de las mejores personas en la ciudad como tus padres.

—Se siente mal celebrarlo.

—No has hecho nada malo, Candice. Ellos son tuyos. Me agradan.

Lo miré, pude ver su increíble sonrisa en la tenue luz de la luna. —Es demasiada buena suerte para alguien que no ha tenido nunca ni un poco. Siento que todo me será arrebatado en cualquier momento.

—Yo no iré a ninguna parte —dijo—. Lo prometo Me giré de lado, inclinándome hacia él, y toqué mis labios con los suyos. Era una noche fría, pero algo profundo en mí se sentía cálido, y el calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Terry lo sintió también, porque sus dedos se presionaron sobre mi piel e hizo ese pequeño sonido que yo amaba. Me aparté y mordí mi labio, un poco nerviosa sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me senté y deslicé mi camisa sobre mi cabeza. Terrence no se movió hasta que yo desabroché la parte trasera de mi sujetador, luego se sentó tomando mis brazos. Me besó una vez, susurrando contra mis labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, pero la tensión por controlarse era evidente en cada músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

—Aquí no.

—¿Qué?

—No quieres que tu primera vez sea en la parte trasera de mi camioneta.

—¿Por qué no? Mis recuerdos favoritos están aquí.

Lo pensó por un momento. Cuando lo besé, me devolvió el beso con intensidad. Sus dedos tocaron la cima de mis hombros y luego bajaron las correas blancas de mi sujetador. Al segundo yacía al lado de nosotros, se sacó la camisa por sobre su cabeza y tiró de mí contra él. Su cálido pecho contra mis senos desnudos crearon un hormigueo entre mis muslos, fue mi turno para hacer ese sonido bajo.

Terrence me recostó sobre mi espalda, desabrochando mis vaqueros y jalándolos hacia abajo, pasando por mis rodillas y colocándolos con el resto de nuestras ropas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que ambos estuviéramos desnudos, luego Terrence se hallaba sobre mí, su boca en la mía, su piel desnuda contra mí.

Apreté sus caderas entre mis muslos mientras él se deslizaba un preservativo, pero cuando terminó y se posicionó perfectamente para tomar mi virginidad, se detuvo.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿completamente segura? Puedes arrepentirte justo ahora y yo estaré bien con ello. Esperaré.

Tiré de su trasero desnudo y con mis dedos lo acerqué más a mí. Enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras abría su camino en mí, gentil y lento. Me alegré que no estuviera besándome, porque era incapaz de concentrarme en algo más que en el incómodo ardor. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos, parecía que encajábamos perfectamente juntos y me relajé. La boca de Terrence regresó a la mía, y nos tocamos y saboreamos el uno al otro hasta que estuvimos cansados.

Justo antes de amanecer, Terrence tomó algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Sacó su inhalador y le dio una bocanada. Me miró fijamente, exhausto y feliz. Nos colocamos sobre nuestras espaldas mirando hacia las estrellas. Terrence besó mi frente y tomó su chaqueta para cubrirme. Luego volvió a sacar algo del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, una larga y oscura caja.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tu cumpleaños.

—Mi cumpleaños fue en septiembre —dije.

Se rió entre dientes. —Es un regalo de cumpleaños retrasado. Quería esperar hasta la graduación, pero no pude. Ahora se siente el momento perfecto.

La caja crujió cuanto la tomé, y mis manos temblaban de la emoción. Hacía mucho desde que alguien me había dado algo. La tapa se abrió, revelando un corazón de plata. Era casi idéntico al corazón de carbón de su dibujo hecho de mí, grabada la palabra _Casualidad _a través de él. Jadeé.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó.

—_¿Gustarme? _Es el mismo collar, ¿verdad?

Sonrío. —Lo recuerdas.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿cómo encontraste esto?

Ambos nos sentamos. Terrence sacó el collar de la caja y cerró el broche detrás de mí cuello. —Tengo conexiones. Soy una persona interesante, ya sabes.

—Lo sé —dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de él.

Me besó una vez más. —No sabía que la situación sería así cuando lo vi, que sería la única cosa que vestirías. Esto definitivamente es un extra.

Reí.

Miró hacia el corazón, luego de nuevo a mí. —Es perfecto. Como la chica en la ventanilla de helados.

—Ella no es perfecta —dije, negando con la cabeza.

—Es perfecta para mí. —Tocó sus labios con los míos, y justo cuando ese sentimiento cálido y hormigueante comenzaba a extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, se apartó.

—Será mejor si nos vestimos y te llevo de vuelta a casa para que podamos dormir un par de horas. Tenemos que hacer la mudanza hoy.

Terrence me ayudó a bajarme de la parte trasera, y luego a subir al lado del pasajero del camión. Comenzaba a sentirlo como si fuera _mi _lado, y me gustó eso. Tomó mi mano mientras me llevaba de regreso a la casa, y me sentí cómoda sabiendo que a pesar de que hoy me mudaba, yo estaría a solo un par de casas de distancia.

Terrence notó que me encontraba perdida entre mis pensamientos y apretó mi mano. —Intenta no pensar mucho en ello. Solo deja que ocurra.

Toqué el collar que colgaba perfectamente contra mi clavícula, y me pregunté cómo sería vivir como Candice Marlow.

—Sólo una casualidad —susurré.


End file.
